Haou Airen
by XxBloodyYukixX
Summary: In a twist of fate, Amu saves the life of the most infamous mobster in Japan, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now he wants her to be his woman, even if it means breaking her with sexual force. Can she escape his clutches? Or will she change her mind and give in to lust?
1. Savior

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter One: **Savior

* * *

"Good work today, Amu-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, boss." With a respectful bow, I headed out through the sliding doors of the convenience store and began walking home.

The air was crisp and sharp but had the slight scent of fried food. The cold wind stabbed me like a thousand knives, as I tightened my arms around me to keep the heat from leaving my body. Everything was enveloped in darkness except for the patches of light on the road from the streetlamps. The silent hums of the passing cars were soothing to my ears, as they harmonized with the clicks of my feet. Stray dogs and cats sang mournful melodies, begging for the day that they will find a warm home.

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a group of men standing by the corner. In this kind of environment, they looked out of place clad in all black with their backs slouching and sneers on their lips. An ominous aura hovered over their heads, and I knew it was no longer safe to take the usual route to get home. I tried really hard to blend in with the background, hoping they wouldn't notice me there. I took a few quiet, careful steps backwards.

There was only one alternate way to get home, which was through the dark, smelly alleyway. I usually didn't go this way because of my unreasonable fear that someone may be lurking in the darkness. With danger staring me in the face, I had no other choice but to face my fears to save myself.

When I was only a few steps away from the alley, one of the men noticed my presence.

"Boss, there's a girl over there. She's alone."

All the men looked in my direction, their beady eyes boring holes through my body. I couldn't breathe, nor could I walk anymore. I stood there helpless like a deer in headlights.

"Hey there, little girl. You're cute, aren't you? Can you come over here? We'd like to ask you a few questions. Don't worry, we won't bite." His sugar-coated words beckoned to me. When I didn't budge, the man's smile turned into a frown. With a wave of his hand, the rest of the men positioned themselves to run. "Get her."

Before I even had time to blink, they were sprinting towards me with their eyes like savaged beasts. Instinct kicked in as I sprinted through the alley and rounded the corner into another one.

From a distance, I could hear their conversation. "Boss, we lost her. She's a fast runner."

"You idiot. How could you let her get away? She might know where that goddamned man is hiding! You must find him and kill him, you understand me?" The voice demanded fiercely. In unison, the rest of the group screamed yes, as their footsteps faded into the distance.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, footsteps were heading towards me. I backed up against the brick wall, blending in with the darkness.

"Boss, I think I saw him run in here!" The footsteps were getting closer, each click of his shoes more daunting than the previous. My breathing was becoming shallow, and my heart felt as if it would leap off of my chest. When he was only a few more steps away, I prepared myself to scream.

Before I even had time to suck in air, a hand was clasped over my mouth and an arm anchored me against a person. "If you scream, I swear to God, I will kill you," A man whispered viciously in my ear. His hot breath tickled my skin and sent shivers down my spine. We stood like that for what felt like hours, as our heart beats pounded in synchronization. The tension and anxiety made my entire body tremble, as I tried to hold back the tears. Was he really going to kill me?

"Come back here, you idiot! There's nothing over there!" A different man from the same group commanded. The footsteps from before faded into the distance, leaving me alone with the malicious stranger.

Though the previous threat was gone, he still didn't let go in fear of me giving away our position. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if you give me reason to. Do we have an understanding?" I gave a slight nod in response. He let go, and the warmth from his body was replaced by the bitter cold. "Don't let them find you," He warned as he walked deeper into the alleyway.

I couldn't move. My heart kept pumping faster and faster, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. My body was numb from the cold, but also from the shock. Did that really just happen?

When I finally found my legs, I began walking away. From behind me, there was a grunt of pain and a huge thump that followed right after, the sound of someone falling. I stopped in my tracks again, contemplating whether or not I should go back. If I left now, I could save myself from the danger and get home safely. On the other hand, that man could've been in trouble. Wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry? Could I really be selfish and just leave the man who saved me? Both my good and bad conscience were in a raging argument, like devils and angels.

My heart ached.

Without giving it a second thought, I chose righteousness, though I knew I'd go to hell for it. I ran deeper into the alley in search of him. Though I had to strain my eyes to see, the moonlight guided me towards him. There he was on the floor clutching his gut. I could just make out his shallow breathing, indicating he was still alive. There was a puddle of water beneath him, but with closer inspection, I realized it was blood. The reek of iron made me flinch, but I ignored it and lifted him off the ground gingerly. He gave out grunts of pain but endured. I let him lean against me, as I searched his body for the wound. He was bleeding from both his arm and his gut.

This was getting dangerous; the loss of blood could kill him at any moment. I lacked the medical equipment to help him, so I needed to improvise. I took off my jacket and ripped off one of the sleeves from the seams. The arm of my jacket was wrapped around the wound on his arm and the rest was wrapped around his gut. That would slow down the loss of blood, but I was running out of time. I needed to get him to my house to treat his injuries. Thankfully, my house was only three blocks away from our current location.

As he leaned against me for support, we walked towards my house. Every step was agonizing, especially since he'd wince and grunt from the pain. We pressed on, going as fast as his legs would let him. I was always on the look out for the strange men, but they never came. In ten minutes time, we were at my front door. Quietly, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights were all off, and the quiet breathing upstairs indicated that my little sister was sleeping.

Quickly yet carefully, I placed him onto the futon on the floor then rushed to retrieve the medical supplies. Next, I needed to strip him of his clothes in order to gain access to his wounds. I was hesitant; I had never seen a boy naked before. Shaking off the thought, I told myself that I had no other choice and proceeded to take off his clothes. The blood rushed to my face at the sight of his broad chest.

He was still breathing heavily and sweating bullets. His expression was pained, like he wanted to die to end his suffering. I wasn't going to let that happen.

When I looked at his stomach, I saw that the wound was much worse than I had expected. Blood was gushing to the floor, staining the white futon sheets. I wiped the blood away with a cloth and proceeded to apply alcohol of the injury. He yelled in agony but was trying to restrain himself. Hoping it would dull the pain, I gave him some strong painkillers to drink, which knocked him out completely unconscious. I then added some disinfectant and more herbal remedies to the swelling wound. I did the same to the injury on his arm. When the swelling stopped, I took my needle and thread and began stitching up the wound on his stomach and his arm. Right after, I wrapped bandages over the stitches carefully.

My heart calmed down as I let out a sigh of relief. Then, realization dawned on me. I saved him, I actually saved his life. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for a job well done.

I glanced at the sleeping man before me. His long navy hair was ruffled, with his bangs casting shadows over his face. His eyelashes were long and full, which made me quite jealous. The expression on his face was peaceful. Out of curiosity, my eyes wandered over to his half naked body. His chest was broad, and his arms were toned with muscle. Underneath the bandages, I could tell that he had washboard abs. His olive skin glittered with the beads of sweat. How could a man be so beautiful? It seemed too impossible.

Exhaustion was getting the better of me, making my sight hazy. I could no longer hold on as I succumbed to my fatigue.

* * *

The light streaming through the window blinded my eyes, causing me to wince. I felt drowsy and didn't wish to get up, as I moaned in exasperation. There was a chuckle; the voice sounded so familiar yet I couldn't put a name to it. Curiously, I opened my eyes slowly, only to meet with piercing, dark blue orbs. The eyes sparkled in the sunlight like the ocean.

"Enjoying the view?"

Only when I processed those words did I realize I was staring, which was really impolite. I felt like an idiot. "Um, sorry. I'll go make some breakfast." I purposely avoided his gaze and headed towards the kitchen. He chuckled again, only this time I saw him smile.

My heart skipped a beat. That was the first time I saw him smile.

"There's no need to make breakfast. I'll be leaving soon, anyway," He said apathetically, his smile disappearing.

I looked up only to see him walking towards me. "You shouldn't move around yet. You'll open your wounds," I warned worriedly, but he wouldn't take heed in my words. He kept on walking, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know, before I leave I should give you a present for saving me." I was beginning to get nervous. Could I really trust a man who threatened to kill me?

His face was inches away from mine, making me quite uncomfortable. As if he could read my thoughts, his eyes searched through mine, looking for any hint of resistance.

I couldn't help myself; I needed to know. "What's your name?"

He was taken aback by the question, but answered nonchalantly. "Ikuto."

Without warning, he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know whether or not that was his real name, but I didn't care. His lips were soft against mine and tasted like peaches. His sweet scent enveloped me, filling my nostrils with such a pleasant fragrance of cologne. We kissed for what felt like hours. I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss, for I was too infatuated. Suddenly, his tongue slipped into my mouth and pushed something deep into my throat. When I swallowed, I realized it was a pill.

"We'll meet again, Amu-chan." He whispered huskily into my ear, his hot breath making my skin tingle with pleasure.

My eyesight became hazy and I got dizzy. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I fell to the floor and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please remember to review if you want the second chapter!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based off of the manga _Haou Airen_ by Mayu Shinjo. All rights belong to her. Also, I do not own Shugo Chara. I own nothing. Thank you.

XxBloodyYukixX


	2. Sensations

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Two:** Sensations

* * *

I could hear quiet murmurs in the distance along with a silent hum. I couldn't make out where the noises were coming from, but the whispers soothed me like a lullaby. My body tipped back and forth, but I assumed it was just an effect of drowsiness. The smell of raw fish and wasabe filled my nostrils, making my mouth water. My eyes instantly shot open. Right before me was a glass table brimming with exotic food. Each dish was intricately prepared to perfection. There were some platters in the mixture that I recognized but could never afford. Anything I could imagine and more was just beneath my finger tips.

"Eat," A voice commanded from behind me. When I turned to look, I saw it was the man I saved the night before. Ikuto, I recalled.

"I don't think I should," I said hesitantly. Could I really accept so much food from a man I just met? I thought back to friends who had been in the same situation. Right after they licked each plate clean, the giver demanded payment plus interest for all the food. Knowing that I couldn't afford such a thing, I flatly refused.

"You should eat. It's my treat, I promise," He tried to convince me. When I still wasn't swayed, he got down on one knee, a playful pout on his lips. "You know, not eating is very insulting to me. Please, Amu?" He put on his best puppy dog pout.

I felt quite uncomfortable under his gaze. I also took notice that he forgot to put an honorific after my first name. He was being too familiar with me, and I wasn't enjoying it. "Ikuto-_san_, I don't wish to burden you by providing so much food. It must've cost a fortune," I noted, making sure to put an emphasis on "san" to show him that I didn't appreciate such intimacy.

"Yes it did, actually. But I don't care. You're worth every dime." He gave me a wink before sitting in the chair beside me. I could feel the blood rush to my face, as I hid my face in shame. "Well, I guess if you won't eat, I'll just help myself." Ikuto grabbed a pair of red chopsticks and began picking at the salmon sashimi. All the while, my mouth watered, and my eyes watched him with jealousy. As if on cue, my stomach growled, absolutely begging for me to give in.

Ikuto half-smiled at my flustered expression before continuing on with his meal. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and joined in the feast, trying out all of the delicacies. There was an explosion of flavor with each bite. I sighed with satisfaction as I savored each mouthful. All the while, Ikuto seemed quite pleased with himself as he watched me eat. I rubbed my stomach, absolutely content and full.

"You have quite an appetite, don't you, Amu?" He noted jokingly. I gave a halfhearted smile but soon realized that I ate like a pig in front of a total stranger. When he noticed this, he tried to brighten my mood. "I think it's really cute. The way your eyes sparkle when you eat. We should do this again sometime," He smiled again, and my heart skipped a beat. Why was I always caught off guard with these things?

In an attempt to hide my embarrassment, I looked at my surroundings. The interior mostly consisted of white furniture and glass, giving it a modern kind of look. The walls were white, and the ceiling was round like a dome. There were small windows dotting the walls in a straight pattern. I realized that the swaying I noticed earlier was not an illusion, but the entire structure would tip slightly back and forth from time to time. The humming was coming from an engine. We were on a plane.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned suspiciously. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him.

"Tokyo," He answered nonchalantly.

This was absolutely absurd. Here I was, kidnapped on a plane to Tokyo while my eight-year-old sister was back home alone. "What about Ami?"

"You mean your little sister? I arranged for her to be taken care of by your grandparents in Hokkaido. Of course, I gave them some compensation."

I gave out a sigh of relief. At least there was someone there to watch over her, and I knew that my grandparents were quite fond of her as well. "Thank you, but why are you taking me to Tokyo?"

"Because I live in Tokyo," He stated matter-of-factly. When he saw that that wasn't enough reason to convince me, he continued. "Well, I want to repay you for saving my life."

"And you have to bring me to Tokyo in order to do that? Can't you just do it back in Kyoto?" I was beginning to yell from anger, but he found my irritation amusing.

"My life is much more expensive than any material object in the world, believe me. So I wouldn't be satisfied with giving you just anything," He explained with enthusiasm.

"Oh really? Then what do you plan on giving me that would be of more value than any material object in the world?" I questioned scornfully. This man was too arrogant for his own good.

"You will be my woman."

I was taken aback by his reply and almost fell out of my chair. Was he being serious? I didn't like being played around with. "You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell would someone as rich and handsome as you want someone like me?"

He smiled at the compliment. "I'm dead serious. I've never felt such strong feelings towards a woman before."

His words were hard to believe considering that he was the Holy Grail of Sexiness; the Pinnacle of Seduction. And here I was, a total plain Jane. The difference in status didn't help my case, either.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. It just feels so natural, even though I've only known you for a short period of time. And you did save my life, which no one has ever done before." He replied with a half-smile that could bring the world down to its knees.

My heart clenched tightly in my chest, and I was at a loss for words. Why did it become harder to breath every time he looked at me? Why did my skin long for his touch? This was all foreign to me. At the ripe age of twenty-one, I never had a boyfriend nor a love interest. I thought that love was just a waste of time, and money was much more worth striving for, especially since my family always struggled with debts. Why did I have to start feeling this way now, of all times?

"We're here," Ikuto announced, as the plane alighted onto the ground.

* * *

My eyes wandered over to the expensive pieces of furniture lying here and there; everything was white and modernized. The chandelier above my head was enormous with glittering diamonds. There were a few nude statues standing in a corner, their lifeless eyes boring holes into me. The sweet aroma of irises tickled my nose and made my skin tingle. It all seemed like a picture ripped out from a magazine. To my right, there was a wall covered in photographs, which I assumed were of his family. As I walked towards the pictures, my shoes clicked rhythmically on the wooden floor with each step.

Some of the images were quite simple, a few formal head shots and group photos. Others displayed such liveliness that the images would pop right out of the frames. There were a few people who appeared in a majority of the photos. Three men: one with blond hair, one with purple, and one with brown. They showed no resemblance to Ikuto, so I assumed they were friends. There was also a little girl with blond hair in pig tails. She looked like a porcelain doll, delicate yet beautiful. My hand instinctively reached out to the photo of the little girl, gently caressing her cheek.

"That's my little sister, Utau," Ikuto informed from behind me. When I looked back at him, his expression was pained, but he tried hard to suppress it.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"She was. And she loved to sing all the time. Her voice was angelic and beautiful," Ikuto smiled sadly, his eyes looking past the picture into a realm of memories. I took note of how he talked about her in past tense. Something must have happened.

"She… passed away?" I asked hesitantly. His smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. I felt a pang of regret. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I had no right…"

"No, it's ok. What's done is done." His words were the final say of the matter.

Ikuto proceeded to give me a tour of the gigantic mansion. His face took on a more indifferent, professional look, but inside I knew his mind was still lingering on our previous discussion. There were about forty-five rooms. Fifteen of them were bedrooms and guestrooms, while ten were bathrooms. The rest were either for leisure or decoration. I had never seen so many in my entire life.

"Do you often have guests in your home?" I questioned.

"Quite frankly, no. We rarely have guests. Most of the rooms are occupied by fellow bodyguards and friends."

As we continued down the endless labyrinth of bedrooms, we stopped in front of huge double doors. Compared to the other single door entrances, I assumed that this room was occupied by someone of more importance.

"Here we are. This is my bedroom," Ikuto announced.

Enchanting was the only word I could use to describe the room. The walls were painted a light blue with various paintings by famous artists placed here and there. A colossal Victorian chandelier of diamonds sparkled like the ocean at twilight. The king-sized bed had sheets of blue silk with a canopy hanging from above. The huge flat-screen television was embedded into the far left of the wall with a built-in stereo and DVD system. Only a few pieces of expensive furniture dotted the room, making it seem more spacious and big. Rays of sunlight poured through the glass windows that led to a balcony. At the very corner, a violin on a stand stood completely secluded from everything else in the entire room.

"You play?" I asked, pointing to the instrument.

"Often." Ikuto walked towards the instrument, picked it up from its stand, and prepared to play. I waited eagerly, as my stomach did back flips.

All at once, a beautiful hum from the violin filled the room with serenity and peacefulness. Ikuto's arm moved the bow swiftly with great technique and skill. His eyes were closed and his expression was so calm and composed, but he felt the music as he played. As the song continued, I recognized it to be Air on G String. Each note wrapped around my heart and clenched tightly, and my heart felt as if it would burst. The music held such sadness, that I began to cry. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, but at the same time I had a sad smile. How could music make you feel this way? I found it almost silly that I was getting so emotional, but at the same time, I enjoyed every second of it.

When the music came to a quiet end, Ikuto opened his eyes. Very quickly and abashedly, I tried to wipe away the tears. When he saw this, he gave a soft smile.

"You're crying," He stated simply.

"T-That was very beautiful," I said for lack of anything better to say. It took all my power to suppress a sob.

He walked over and cupped my face. With his thumb, he gently brushed away the remaining tears that escaped. "You're tears are beautiful. I've never seen anything more pretty."

His face was inches away from mine, and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. Slowly, he got closer and closer until his lips met mine. It was gentle, not like the first one we shared. His lips caressed mine tenderly, as we kissed for what felt like eternity. At the same time, my heart leaped from my chest as passion ran through my veins, leaving a warm, pleasurable sensation.

This wasn't good.

I was beginning to fall for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! School and clubs are taking up my entire life, but thankfully there's only about two months left! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

XxBloodyYukixX


	3. Revelation

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Three:** Revelation

* * *

I felt really awkward, standing as an ugly duckling among swans. Compared to such beautiful creatures, I was nothing more than a rag doll left rotting on the highest shelf, forgotten and blending with the background. Clad in black suits, they gave off a very professional air. With every bat of the eyes and flash of smiles, sex pheromones radiated from their godly bodies. These people were not human.

It was very uncomfortable being under their curious gazes, as they made small talk with Ikuto. I could tell from the way they addressed each other casually that they've been friends for quite a while. The short, blonde was named Tadase, who seemed quite shy and innocent compared to Ikuto's seductive demeanor. With long, flowing hair of purple silk, Nagihiko struck me as the mature one of the group. The man with spiky, brown hair was named Kukai, and he seemed to be the most cheerful.

For at least thirty-minutes, I stood as a loose part of the circle, as they talked cheerfully about simple matters. I was the odd-one-out since I had no idea what they were talking about, but I listened intently to their conversation. They talked animatedly with hand gestures and lively expressions, which made it seem more exciting than it actually was. When they finished, all of their eyes were directed to me.

"So… Who's this pretty lady?" Kukai questioned bluntly with a playful wink.

"This is Amu, _my _woman," Ikuto answered with a great emphasis on the word "my". To seal the deal, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close as possible to his body.

Kukai gave a soft chuckle and nudged Tadase in the side. Tadase reacted by turning bright pink and directing his gaze to the floor. To break the awkward silence that followed soon after, Kukai took the initiative to introduce everyone. "My name's Kukai. I'm the cool one." He was interrupted by Ikuto's mocking laughter. After regaining composure, Kukai continued with the introductions. "The blond, shy boy is Tadase. The girly, gay looking one with the long, purple hair is Nagihiko."

Nagihiko responded to the remark by punching Kukai in the stomach. "Pay no heed to Kukai. He's an idiot." To my surprise, I giggled. It was strange since I never used to laugh so casually.

Everyone looked at me as if I had three heads, before bursting out into a hysteria of laughter.

"Wha-What?" I asked sheepishly. All the blood rushed to my face.

"It's nothing. It's just that your giggle is really cute," Ikuto replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The ring of a cell phone interrupted the lighthearted hilarity. Ikuto answered in a business-like manner, and in a matter of seconds, he hung up. "It's time to go." His voice held such authority that the others complied to his orders without hesitation. In a single file line, they exited the room like wind-up toy soldiers.

"Sorry, I have to go. There seems to be a business-related problem. I promise I'll be right back." With a soft peck on the cheek, Ikuto left quickly without another word.

The matter must have been urgent, but I didn't dwell on it for too long. With Ikuto gone, I could now take a tour of the house on my own accord. I explored all the random nooks and crannies that inspired my fascination. The living room and family room were both colossal and filled with expensive furniture. The kitchen was large enough to fit an entire cooking team and held every kind of cooking utensil. I ventured into several rooms that were unlocked. There was a greenhouse and pool house, but the other rooms were quite unusual. One of them was an arcade fully equipped with video games, darts, foosball, pool, and several large flat screen televisions. Another was a movie theater containing a huge projector screen, leather seats, and walls lined with movies from present-day all the way back to the 1920's. One of the doors I opened lead to an indoor park prepared with swing sets, slides, seesaws, and artificial trees and grass. I wasn't surprised to see a music room filled with instruments. There was one room that sparked my interest. The walls were lined with thousands of books. I spent quite a while indulging myself in the pleasures of reading.

Exploring the labyrinth took up a lot of time, and I hadn't even visited the other half of the mansion. Exhausted, I trudged down the hall only to stop in front of colossal, Japanese sliding double doors. The wood was painted with traditional Chinese styled art, including fierce dragons, cherry blossom trees, lotus flowers, and Chinese writing. The art captivated me, like a treasure hunter towards priceless jewels.

I could hear the warning at the back of my mind telling me to turn back. This room was most definitely prohibited to outsiders, like a sacred temple of worship. No exploring or loitering would be acceptable. Curiosity took hold of my common sense and refused to let go. Without any more hesitation, I entered the forbidden territory.

From the inside, it looked like nothing more than a CEO's office. There was a glass coffee table in the middle surrounded by black leather chairs that could only seat one person per chair. I assumed that meetings took place in that particular area. Shelves brimming with books lined the walls like a library. The desk at the very back was where I supposed the head-honcho worked because it stood in the middle with great authority. The name plate read "Tsukiyomi Ikuto". There were many pictures of Ikuto's friends and deceased sister on the desk. Documents and file folders were scattered carelessly all over the surface.

One of the bolded headlines from a newspaper clipping caught my eye. It read "Masamoto Koichi Found Brutally Murdered in Hotel". The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it. Curious, I continued to read the article only to find out that the man was an infamous drug lord. After a wild goose chase, the police finally found him dead in the Tokyo Hotel. There were other news articles scattered here and there that all reported murders of notorious mobsters.

This was strange. If Ikuto was the heir to some manufacturing company, why would he take interest in gang murders? At least, that was what I assumed he was since he came from old money. I felt confused, so I decided to look into the matter further. Some folders contained information about stocks and profits, which I found totally normal. But there was one particular file folder that seemed out of place among the rest. The papers were all profiles on people I never heard of. I quickly skimmed through the pile but soon stopped in the middle when I saw the word "Eliminated" stamped in bold red letters across the page. I perused through the profile only to be caught off guard. The man's name was Masamoto Koichi, and the cause of death was "shot twice in the heart". This couldn't have been the same man I read about in that article. There were many people who shared the same name, so the possibilities were endless. I continued to read on, only to find that the place of death was "Tokyo Hotel". That information sealed the deal; there was no mistake. There really was no such thing as complete coincidence. The murder was definitely planned out, but I refused to believe that Ikuto took part in such a crime. I mean, how could he?

Suddenly, I recalled reading Ikuto's name in one of the daily newspaper articles. The author's words were negative and merciless, as they told the story of a worldwide massacre of notorious people in power. There was a mastermind behind the entire annihilation that the police could never track down.

Then, I remembered the first night I met him. He was running from those gang members who were hot on his trail. Gangs always had a reason for targeting people, even if they killed like rabid dogs. They must have had good reason to put in so much effort in tracking Ikuto down.

A chill ran down my spine at the revelation. Ikuto was no CEO of a manufacturing company. That was only a cover up for his real motives. He was a mass murderer.

"This can't be happening!" I hissed to myself. "I can't believe-"

"That I'm a murderer?" Ikuto's voice came from the door. I immediately dropped the files, which dispersed like rainwater onto the floor. His tone was playful, but I could sense the hidden threat in his eyes. "I'm part of the yakuza to be exact. The head of the Black Dragon organization." A smirk played on his lips.

I felt terrified standing vulnerably between the wall and the murderer. As he inched closer, I backed away until I could no longer move any further. He propped his hands against the wall, trapping me between the wall and his arms. There was no where to run, no where to hide. I was at his mercy.

"Are you surprised? How else was I supposed to get the money to pay for all of this?" I cringed away from him, as if he held a pistol to my face. This gesture of fear only stirred up his predatory instincts. "Why are you so frightened? I promise I won't bite… much." Ikuto's lips trailed butterfly kisses down my neck before he began to suck gently at the nape. It left a huge hickey; a mark of territory.

"Why don't we take this a step further?" His rhetorical question mocked my helplessness. Without stopping, he proceeded to unbutton my blouse, unlatch my bra, and grope my breasts. All the while, I couldn't help but moan from the new sensations. "See? You're enjoying this."

I was not enjoying this, my body was. As a virgin, these pleasurable sensations excited my body, but in my mind I felt the endless guilt. I could no longer save myself for marriage. I was to become impure, no longer a chaste maiden in God's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good," Ikuto whispered huskily into my ear, his hot breath heightening the level of pleasure.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter took too long, and that it's quite short. Blame school. But, this was one of the more important turning points since Amu found out the dark truth about Ikuto. Stay tuned! More to come soon! I promise!

XxBloodyYukixX


	4. Chains

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Four:** Chains

* * *

He wouldn't stop. Not even after my screams became more hysterical. The first penetration sent pain surging through my veins like poison. Everywhere he touched left a burning sensation, and it felt as if my entire body was on fire. At one point, the agony became so extreme that my body went completely numb.

This wasn't pleasure. This was torture.

I was being deflowered by a murderer.

With every attempt to escape, Ikuto grabbed my arms and pinned me to the floor. Even when the tears spilled from my eyes, he wouldn't let go of his tight grip. After some time, I was sure that his hold made the circulation in my arms stop completely. Every thrust inside me heightened the torture, but I felt as if I would explode with ecstasy. When I tried to resist, his eyes would threaten death with every stare. I didn't dare test his patience.

After a while, the pain subsided leaving a wet satisfaction. Our bodies were coated in a thin sheen of sweat and the smell of arousal. My fingers trailed the muscles on his back, chest, and stomach, memorizing every feature. I lightly traced the scar on his stomach, remembering how we first met. It felt so hot and wet between my legs. One of his hands clutched my hair and pulled while the other caressed my left breast. Shivers crept up and down my spine. Our breathing was in complete synchronization, as moans of bliss escaped our lips. All the while, he continued to thrust in and out of me.

I was succumbing to his will, forever lost in the depths of pleasure. Why did it feel so good? I felt so twisted to the point that I no longer knew who I was anymore.

"Why?" I whispered weakly.

He didn't respond. He only continued to fuck me.

This wasn't how I imagined I would lose my virginity. Not in the slightest. Being told to save myself for marriage, I tried my hardest to avoid sexual inclination. Now, that goal can never be fulfilled, for I've become impure. The gates of heaven would no longer welcome me with open arms.

I stopped all train of thought when I felt Ikuto bite my nipples. My back arched, as I let out a scream. His tongue slathered spit all over my breasts, the liquid hot and sticky. His lips traveled to mine, and our tongues became entangled. The taste of his mouth was so sweet that I could no longer hold myself back.

My legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him more access inside me. He complied to my desires and began to pound me harder, hitting the sweet spot. I couldn't help myself from yelling out his name, over and over. Suddenly, his thrusts became more frantic.

Our bodies smacked together while my vagina made wet noises. I could feel my inside muscles tightening, and his member grew larger. Together, we orgasmed. Ikuto let out a yell and released all of his sperm on my stomach, as I screamed and poured out all of my love juice. His sperm felt warm and sticky on my stomach. In a fit of heavy breathing, he collapsed on top of me, using my breasts as a pillow. We just sat there listening to each other's breathing and heartbeat.

I felt dizzy and sore from the new sensations. My eyesight became fuzzy, as my mind slipped back and forth from reality to darkness.

"You belong to _me_," Ikuto claimed triumphantly.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a gentle hum from a violin. My eyes shot open and surveyed my surroundings. I was lying on the bed inside Ikuto's room, still naked, to my dismay. In the corner of the room, Ikuto had his violin and bow in hand as he played. His eyes were closed, but his mind was concentrated on the music. Every once in a while, he would glance down at the sheet music on the stand in front of him.

There it was again, the clenching of my heart with each note. As the song continued, I recognized it to be Salut D'amour, Op. 12. It was one of my favorite songs.

I saw that the only clothing he was wearing was boxers. The sight of his muscles flexing with every stroke of the bow brought back naughty thoughts of what had happened before. I blushed at the thought and tried desperately to shun the idea.

There was a large tattoo on his back that I hadn't noticed before. It depicted a fierce, black dragon with its tail and wings curved to form a yin and yang circle. I assumed that the tattoo was the mark of the Black Dragon Organization.

When the song came to a beautiful close, Ikuto lifted his head and looked in my direction. He saw that I was awake and gave soft smile.

Who was this man standing before me? He looked so gentle, so kind. Nothing like the monster that attacked me last night.

"Morning, Amu," He greeted with a playful half smile.

"Uh, hi," I addressed awkwardly. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. There was a faint thump with each step he took towards me.

"You alright?" He placed his hand on my forehead, causing me to jump in surprise. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever."

His eyes began to wander across my body.

I felt self-conscious under his gaze. He was scrutinizing my every curve, as if he were perusing through a book. In his eyes, I could see that he was quite pleased with what he saw. As a measure to save what pride I had left, I hid my nude body behind the bed sheets.

"Don't hide from me," He demanded while removing the sheets from the bed completely. His command wasn't harsh. It sounded more like he was begging.

I attempted to cover my breasts with my arms, but with one look in his pleading eyes, I let go. However, I kept my legs closed like a proper lady. I let his eyes roam over my body, though I felt uncomfortable.

"You're so beautiful," Ikuto complimented. He reached out to grab one of my breasts, but I cringed away from his touch. His expression was pained. "Please don't be afraid of me," He pleaded.

His eyes revealed all the sorrow and pain that he carried on his shoulders. He no longer looked like the monster that had raped me. He resembled a little boy, abandoned and lost. Without realizing it, my hand reached out to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes, savoring my tender touch. This was a whole other side of him. I couldn't resist. Slowly, my head inched closer.

"Ikuto!" Kukai yelled from the other side of the door, followed by a few loud knocks. "The Board assigned another job! We have to leave immediately!" His footsteps disappeared down the hall.

The blood rushed to my face when I realized what I was just about to do. To regain composure, I grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped them around me. At least I now had some form of concealment.

Ikuto's brow furrowed in exasperation. I looked at him questioningly. "A job?"

He could sense the hidden notion behind my question, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Yes, a job. I have to go." He went over to his closet to grab the closest black suit he could find before swiftly changing into it.

"Are you going to kill someone?" I asked bluntly.

He hesitated before he answered. "Yes."

My blood boiled with rage as I walked over to him, clutching the blankets to make sure they didn't fall off. "I don't approve of this."

Ikuto's smirk caught me off guard. "It doesn't matter whether or not you approve." Without another word he headed towards the door. I followed hot on his trail.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't bother to look at me. "That's none of your concern."

That added fuel to the fire. "This is absolutely absurd! You kill people and think nothing of it! If you won't stop, I'll leave! I will not stand for-"

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto commanded. He grabbed my arms and threw me onto the bed. "You _will learn _to know your place. You are _only_ my woman, _nothing more_. Whatever I do _does not concern you_. You _will not _leave. You belong to _me_. Understood?" He snarled every sentence. The compassionate man I saw before disappeared and was replaced by a beast.

I was shocked into a state of silence, and my body refused to respond. Satisfied, he exited the room. On the other side of the door, I heard the soft click of a lock.

The tears began to spill.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! Thankfully, summer is here, so I will be able to update more frequently. I'm not quite used to writing lemon, so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me (there's going to be a lot of lemon in the future). Please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

XxBloodyYukixX


	5. Memories

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Five:** Memories

* * *

Silent tears. I felt so vulnerable lying naked under the covers, like a puppy abandoned by its abusive owner. I was the unloved orphan that people took pity on. The broken toy left untouched in the attic. The withered flower turned brown when color was sucked away. Each was thrown away because it did not satisfy or live up to expectations.

His words ripped at me. No matter how much my mind was against it, somewhere deep inside my heart I wanted to obey. How could I succumb to such a violent and possessive man? It may have been because the thought of being alone frightened me, like slowly suffocating in a tank of water with no one willing to help. I always used to feel like that whenever I thought of my parents.

When I was only eighteen, I came home to find both my parents brutally murdered and the house in shambles. It was already too late to call for help. My mother was stabbed in the stomach and the heart, and my father was shot three times in the chest area. Their eyes were lifeless, like the marble statues in a museum. There was a huge puddle of blood surrounding their bodies, swallowing up their very existence.

Ami was the only survivor because she hid herself in the shed of our backyard. The money and valuable possessions were all gone, and the robbers destroyed everything they could get their hands on. Shattered glass, splinters of wood, feathers, and shredded pieces of paper and fabric littered the floor. Our pictures were smashed along with the fond memories. All my favorite books had their pages ripped from the spine. Ami's precious stuffed animal collection was ripped and gutted with stuffing piled up in a massive heap. What disturbed me the most was the warning scribbled in blood on the walls: "Your children are next."

Given that Ami and I were still minors, we were sent to Hokkaido to live with our grandparents. I was eternally grateful towards them for taking care of Ami and me, but I regretted never expressing my gratitude. During that time, I always locked myself in my room to privately wallow in sadness. Often, I blamed myself and had thoughts of suicide, but the notion of leaving Ami all alone stopped me from killing myself. The loneliness was suffocating, and I never wanted Ami to feel such pain.

On my eighteenth birthday, I received a call from the police station back in Kyoto. They had found some information on my parents' murder and wanted me to fly in immediately. That birthday was spent investigating a nightmare I longed to bury in the deep crevices of my mind.

My mother was a stay-at-home-mom because she had very little education, so the responsibility of earning money was set upon my father's shoulders. We were doing fine until my father was laid off from his job as a secretary. No business would accept him because of his lack of education, so he no longer received a steady income. The many odd jobs he worked weren't enough to pay the bills and taxes. It turned out that because my family was spiraling into debt, my father asked a loan shark for money. That mistake only made us sink deeper because he had to somehow pay off one million yen plus interest back to the loan shark by the end of October, which gave him only three months. He worked as many odd jobs as he could to the point of exhaustion, but it still wasn't enough. The loan sharks were at my door that day expecting to collect the money my father had borrowed. When he came up short, he begged for more time, but the sharks were merciless. The punishment was death.

Though they had the evidence and a few leads, the police never found the culprits and have long since given up the search. I did not. I longed to bring justice towards those criminals. In an act for the success of my plan, I moved back to Kyoto along with my sister. We rented a small house that was big enough for the both of us to live in. I was able to pay for the rent and our necessities by working odd jobs in the grocery store, gas station, etc. While Ami went to the local elementary school, I volunteered as a secretary at the local police station sorting out files and whatnot. In return, I was given permission to look through confidential files in order to find clues about the whereabouts of the loan sharks. My efforts were usually futile, but once in a while I would find something interesting.

I never found them. The anxiety was burned deep like a scar. I could never rest peacefully until they were captured and received proper punishments. I did not wish death upon them since that was against my values and beliefs, but I did want them put in jail. That alone would satisfy my ruthless hunger for revenge.

I sometimes felt ashamed of my deep hatred, since it contradicted what I was always taught as a child. "Love everyone, even those who don't deserve it." My father would often say. It was difficult living up to his expectations, but I always tried my best to keep them alive.

As I sat remembering the tragedy that had long since disappeared from my memory, I felt a pang of regret and shame. How could I just forget about my parents' death? It was because I knew deep in my heart that I didn't want to remember how they died. Instead, I wanted to remember how they lived. The hearts they touched, the memorable moments they made. They would forever live on in my memories.

Soon, the tears of sadness turned to tears of solemn joy. I softly smiled as I recalled insignificant moments with my parents when they were still alive. Oh, how I missed them both.

A soft rap at the door interrupted my reminiscence. I quickly wiped away the tears and cleared my throat. "Who is it?" My voice was so hoarse. I coughed once more to clear it up.

"Uh, I've brought you breakfast, Hinamori-san," I recognized the voice to be Tadase's.

I quickly grabbed the silk robe slung over the armchair and slipped into it. Making sure that the bow wouldn't come undone, I knotted it three times. Then, I sat myself comfortably on the bed. "You may come in."

I heard the soft click of the lock before Tadase entered the room. His eyes were focused on the ground and his face was flushed bright red. He tripped clumsily over his own feet but quickly regained composure before the tray could hit the ground. He placed the tray gently on the nightstand table then poured the hot tea into the teacup. With his hands shaking violently, he handed the teacup to me.

"I hope you find breakfast to your liking, Hinamori-san," Tadase said nervously, his eyes focused on his feet.

He didn't leave, in fact, he seemed like he was waiting for my reaction. I glanced at the perfectly prepared rice omelet. The red ketchup on top spelled out "Welcome Home" in flawless kanji. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. From my peripheral vision, I saw that his eyes were trained on me, observing my reaction. I placed the teacup down and grabbed the metal fork. "Itadakimasu," I whispered. Using the side of the prongs, I cut through the omelet and took a bite. There was a sudden burst of flavor in my mouth that tickled my taste buds. How could an omelet taste so heavenly?

"This is absolutely amazing! I love it!" I voiced my approval.

Tadase broke out into a smile. He looked like a child that received praise for getting a good grade on a test. "I'm glad you like it."

I continued to scarf down the rest of the omelet. By the time I finished, my stomach was satisfied. "Thanks for the food!" I exclaimed in delight.

"You're very welcome, Hinamori-san," Tadase's expression was so gentle.

"Please, call me Amu. Do you mind if I call you Tadase?" I questioned.

He blushed at the sudden informality, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, A-Amu," He stuttered shyly.

With the close proximity, I was able to see Tadase's features more clearly. His medium length, blond hair framed his slim face with his bangs swept to the side. His gentle eyes were a dark shade of pink, and his eyelashes were extremely long. Every time he blinked, he looked as if he were batting his eyelashes. It made my heart flutter a little. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, which made him look very childlike. He had a medium build like Ikuto, but Tadase was just a tad bit shorter.

The sudden reminder of Ikuto caused a twinge of pain, like a smack to the face. Tadase noticed the change in atmosphere. "Is something the matter?"

At first I was reluctant, but I answered anyway. "I thought you'd be with Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagehiko doing your _job_," I spit out the word "job" like venom.

He didn't seem to notice. "I usually stay behind when certain jobs pop up. I guess I just can't handle it," He revealed, his expression distraught.

I had a newfound respect for him. "I know what you mean," I admitted. His eyes questioned what I had meant. I didn't beat around the bush. "I know that you don't work for a normal company. And I know that Ikuto is a mobster that kills and thinks nothing of it," I stated matter-of-factly.

Tadase's expression was pained, which wasn't what I had expected. I thought he'd at least feign surprise at my new knowledge. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

He seemed hesitant to answer, like he was weighing his options and the consequences that would follow. After a few minutes of contemplating, he finally replied. "You don't seem to understand the position Ikuto nii-san is in." I was utterly confused by his words, but he continued. "Ikuto nii-san is the only son of Kazuomi-sama, who is president of the entire Black Dragon Organization. Which makes Ikuto nii-san the successor to the entire organization. He has to meet expectations whether he likes it or not, or else he will be disinherited by his father. He has no where else to go, especially since his mother is dead and he has no other relatives willing to take him in."

The revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

Ikuto was all alone, too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait again! Well, I hope this chapter has given you some new insight, especially to those of you who are questioning Ikuto's behavior. As the story progresses, you'll learn more about him. Please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

XxBloodyYukixX


	6. Forgiveness

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Six:** Forgiveness

* * *

I could feel my heart wrenching in my chest. How could I have been so dense? I always assumed that he was just born with a violent, bipolar personality. Never would I have guessed that he developed such a character because of his predicament. Or rather, I didn't want to.

"What happened to his mother?" I questioned out of sheer curiosity.

Again, Tadase hesitated to divulge the information. "Perhaps I've said too much. I shall take my leave now." He tried to withdraw from the conversation, but I wouldn't let him.

"Wait!" I exclaimed while grabbing the hem of his shirt. "Please, I want to know."

His expression showed regret, but he didn't back out. "When Ikuto nii-san was only seventeen, both his mother and younger sister were murdered. At the time, the Black Dragon Organization had a vicious rival, one that would do any underhanded tricks to completely annihilate the enemy. They were called the White Tiger Organization. It was on the night that Ikuto nii-san's younger sister, Utau, was celebrating her sixteenth birthday. That day, a grand masquerade ball was going to be held in the mansion in celebration of Utau-san's coming-of-age. The reception hall was absolutely stunning, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. During the event, Utau-san was asked to sing, but when she got onto the stage, there was a blackout. The lights turned back on only to reveal that she was hanging by the neck four feet above the ground. On the wall behind her, the message "I warned you." was scribbled in blood. A few minutes later, there was a scream from one of the maids, and we found Ikuto nii-san's mother stabbed to death on the floor."

My heart felt as if it were being twisted until every last drop of sympathy and sadness was squeezed out. I could feel the tears beginning to overflow in my eyes.

"Although we knew who the culprit was," Tadase continued, "getting the police involved would have only caused more trouble, since they believed that we were the Hoshina Metal Enterprise. If the police investigated the murder, they would have found out that we were yakuza." He stopped for a moment, seeing that I was crying. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to me. "We couldn't do anything about the White Tiger Organization because getting involved would have meant starting an all-out war. Since Kazuomi-sama believed that starting a war would have been a hindrance, he let the murder slide. Ikuto nii-san was furious, but he couldn't do anything. If he dared step out of line, he would have been disinherited and cast off onto the streets."

My sobs became hysterical, even as I tried to suppress them with the handkerchief. I understood how Ikuto felt, alone and lost in a world full of lies. It would have been impossible to escape the tank breathing normally and unfazed. I knew from experience. But the suffocation twisted Ikuto beyond repair. At least I still had Ami and my grandparents. Unfortunately, Ikuto had a father that didn't care.

"Why is the world so cruel?" I whispered to myself.

"Do you understand now?" Tadase asked sternly. I gave a slight nod. "Now that you know, try to empathize. I know Ikuto nii-san can be terrifying sometimes, but it's all an act of desperation. We've been together since we were children, so I know how he is when it comes to something complicated. He's difficult, but he means well." With those last few words of wisdom, Tadase headed towards the door.

Before he exited, he turned to me and gave a soft smile. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

* * *

I needed to get out of that room.

A mix of emotions constricted my heart like a snake, making it harder to breathe. Luckily, Tadase left the door unlocked when he left. Quietly and stealthily, I sneaked down the hall. Retracing my steps from my last exploration of the labyrinth, I was able to find the stairs leading to the first floor.

There was a commotion downstairs, complete with screaming and shattering glass. When I listened more closely, I recognized the source of the screaming voice was Ikuto. I swiftly went down the stairs and hid behind the wall of the entrance to the family room. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I was curious as to why Ikuto was so irritated.

"That goddamned old man, making me do all the dirty work! I can't stand that bastard!" Ikuto complained. Another few glasses shattered violently on the tile floor. "I swear, one day I will _kill_ him."

"Ikuto, please calm down. Breaking the expensive China won't do you any good. It'll just get you into more unnecessary trouble." Nagehiko warned.

A few more plates crashed onto the floor. "As if I give a shit!" There was another round of smashing plates before Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah I know," Nagehiko remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up. I'm not talking about the stupid plates or that bastard, I'm talking about Amu." Ikuto whispered that last part so quietly that I was sure I heard wrong. "I think she hates me." Nagehiko only grunted in response, probably because he didn't know how to respond. "I couldn't blame her, though. I hate me, too," Ikuto admitted sullenly.

His words played my emotions like a violin. My heart sang sorrowfully with each note. Just when I thought my eyes were completely dry, the tears began to flow again. How can he do this to me?

There was the sound of glass cracking beneath feet as they headed towards the entrance. My entire body went numb. I couldn't move. Quietly, I prayed to myself that they wouldn't notice me standing there. Of course, that was impossible.

"Amu?" Ikuto questioned from the doorway, obviously surprised at my presence and my tears.

I couldn't find the right words to respond. For a long time, I only stared into his heartbreaking, blue eyes. They were gentle this time, holding regret rather than anger. "Amu, what are you doing here?"

At the sound of his tender voice, my knees buckled and I slid to the ground, covering my face to hide the shame. The tears just kept flowing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept repeating between sobs. I couldn't stop apologizing in fear that if I did, I wouldn't be able to convey my feelings.

He didn't respond. After a while, when my hysteria died down, warm arms wrapped around me and squeezed tightly. "You have nothing to apologize about. I should be the one saying sorry," Ikuto whispered soothingly into my ear. "Sorry, Amu."

I didn't say anything to break the moment. How I wished it would last forever. Being so close together, I listened intently to the pattern of his heart and breathing. The warmth from his body enveloped me, making my troubles melt away. Why was my heart beating so rapidly?

Nagehiko cleared his throat. "I'm glad you guys made up. If you'll excuse me," He said awkwardly, dismissing himself from the scene.

Ikuto immediately let go of his hold on me, flushing a bright red. "Um, sorry," He murmured bashfully. So, there really was a cute side to him.

"It's ok," I responded, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He was taken aback by my boldness, but gave a smug grin in response. "Do that again," He demanded. When I refused, his grin became more mischievous. Before I even had time to blink, Ikuto lunged at me, his fingers prepared to strike. All at once, I burst out laughing, gasping for air, and asking for forgiveness. Damn, he knew my weak spot. With no other choice, I gave him another peck on the lips, but before I could pull away, he deepened the kiss. Wrapped in his scent, I couldn't resist.

Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the maids. All at once, bodyguards from the upper level rushed downstairs armed and ready. "Please, sir, we cannot allow visitors," The woman begged frantically. There was a quiet click from a gun.

Ikuto and I rushed immediately to the scene. At the front entrance, a menacing man clad in a white suit held one of the maids hostage at gunpoint. The man was surrounded by the bodyguards, who held their guns at the ready. Though he was outnumbered, he smirked knowing that he held the advantage. "Come any closer, and I will kill her." His eyes mocked.

I felt the urge to spring forth. This man was using such dirty tactics. I prepared to pounce, but Ikuto held his arm out in front of me. "Stay back, Amu. It's too dangerous," He warned. With one look at his worried expression, I threw away all previous intentions and held my ground.

There was a flicker of recognition from the man at the mention of my name. He averted his eyes from the bodyguards and focused his gaze on me. His eyes were cold and deadly, and I knew he never showed mercy to his victims. Suddenly, his smirk became wider. A maniacal laugh erupted from him. "Hinamori Amu?" He questioned sinisterly.

My surprised reaction gave me away. "H-How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

He erupted into another wicked cackle before pointing his gun in my direction. "We've been looking for you and your little sister for years now. Who would've thought that you'd be hiding in this godforsaken shit hole?" He continued to cackle. Ikuto snarled threateningly in response.

I was so confused. How did this man know about Ami and me? I certainly didn't know who he was.

Then, I recalled that time when I found both my parents murdered and my house in shambles. The message on the wall written in blood: "Your children are next."

Chills ran up and down my spine.

I was next.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Alright first off, I'd like to address a problem before any further comments. Recently, I have received some hate mail about my story from anonymous reviewers. Let me advise you, I do not tolerate or accept such rudeness. If you do not like my story, do not read it. It's as simple as that. I don't need your hateful remarks, so save it for someone else. Honestly, I don't give a flying fadoodle about your flame reviews, but it's really annoying. This is a free country, I can write about whatever crap I want. And besides, a lot of people like and support this story, so you're at a loss. Now go weep in a corner like the shameless fool you are. Buh-bye!

Alright, now that that hate fest is over, I'd like to thank the rest of you that actually support and like my story. I love all of you! Please continue to review my story! And stay tuned for the next chapter, **Nightmare**.

I could kiss all of you! But instead I'll give you guys cookies! "NOM NOM NOM!" Now that you got a reward, please return the favor by reviewing! Thanks a bunch!

XxBloodyYukixX


	7. Nightmare

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Seven: **Nightmare

* * *

Satan must have been in a great mood, because he sent one of the demons from my past to find me. I guess killing my parents just wasn't enough. He was probably enjoying the show, as I writhed with hatred and fear. This was just some off-side entertainment to ease the boredom in hell. My reaction would be the highlight of the show, the big event the audience longed to see.

Too bad there wouldn't be a happy ending.

The hatred was poison, spreading to every part of my body. How I longed to rip that smug smile off his face.

"Why?" I questioned, hoping to find the answers to my misery.

He laughed. "That bastard owed the White Tiger Organization more than one million yen. When he didn't pay the debt, we gave him what he deserved, along with your bitch of a mother. Somehow, you and your sister were able to slip through our fingers, but I've found you." His voice was playfully threatening, wanting to toy with the prey before the big kill. "Now, where's the other bitch?" His eyes roamed the premises, searching for Ami.

I was relieved knowing that Ami was safe in Hokkaido, but I couldn't say the same for myself.

"She's not here," I answered apathetically, my hard gaze never faltering.

He frowned for a second, but a bloodcurdling grin quickly replaced it. "Oh well, I guess we'll leave her death for another time. As long as I get to kill one of you." He positioned his silver gun, aiming it directly at my head.

Ikuto stood in front of me, hiding me from the man's view. A menacing growl escaped his lips. He looked like a lion guarding his territory. "I don't know what happened," Ikuto whispered to me, "but I _will _protect you." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it towards the man. "Stand down," He ordered the surrounding body guards.

"But, sir-"

"I said stand down!" Ikuto demanded. All at once, the bodyguards backed away, but they stayed nearby, acting as backup. "Let her go." Ikuto gestured to the maid.

The maid held captive was sobbing, praying for mercy. The man's eyes flickered to the maid, annoyed. He soon removed his arm, and she ran down the hall to take cover. "I did what you asked, now give me the girl." The man's predatory eyes were fixated on me. I could see the unsatisfied hunger inside them.

"No," Ikuto replied, his stance resolute. The man's maniacal smile only widened. "Why are you here, Suzuki-san?" Ikuto questioned suspiciously.

"You know, it was pretty damn hard to find this shithole. You pussies might've been hiding, but we found you. Now, this shitty game of hide-and-seek is over," Suzuki announced. His eyes altered from playful to cold in an instant when he looked at me. "But, I never thought I'd find this little bitch leeching off the Black Dragon. What was that saying again? Shoot two birds with one gun?"

When I looked up, Ikuto's expression was indifferent, but his eyes were fierce. Though the two were acquainted, it was obvious they didn't like each other from the beginning. I grabbed onto the hem of his suit jacket, hiding myself behind his tall figure. Every once in a while, I would peak behind Ikuto's shoulders to look at Suzuki. This man was fully enjoying the little game he had started. Man hunt, I remembered from early childhood. Too bad there was no where to run, and no where to hide.

"I'm only here to deliver a message to you, Tsukiyomi," He continued. "My boss says 'The war has begun.' Whether your old man likes it or not, it's time to settle things. There can only be one king ruling the streets." He fired his gun, the bullet just grazing my hair.

Ikuto reacted swiftly by shooting Suzuki square in the chest, but there was no blood. It only left a small hole in his white suit. A maniacal laugh erupted from Suzuki, as he shot another warning bullet at the wall behind me.

"You are _such_ an ass, Tsukiyomi!" Suzuki bellowed. "Good thing I came prepared, or that shot would've killed me! I didn't even hurt the girl, yet you aim at my chest. What? Is she a new pet for you to play with? Give her to me, and I'll pay triple what you paid to buy her," He offered playfully.

Ikuto didn't budge, as he continued to glare at him. "You can't buy her, nor will I give her to you. She's _mine_. If you come within a two meter radius of her I'll rip out your testicles and feed them to the dogs," Ikuto warned. His voice was firm, showing that he meant every word.

Relief flooded me at Ikuto's words. Who knew he would go to such lengths to protect me? In the midst of all this chaos, I felt safe behind him, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Suzuki mocked.

"Tell this to your boss," Ikuto said, the threat apparent in his eyes. "if I see you or any of your scum around here, I'll fucking blow their heads off with a fucking bazooka. Now get out!"

"Tch!" Suzuki spit, thoroughly disappointed that the fun was ruined. "Remember this, I'll be back!" With his last words, he stormed off, slamming the front door behind him.

I didn't breathe until I was sure that the car left. At that moment, I fell to my knees sobbing. The pain I thought I had buried behind fake happiness came rushing back. Nothing would stop it, not even Ikuto's warm embrace.

* * *

_Mixed in with a symphony of voices, the orchestra sang a lighthearted waltz. Couples dressed in extravagant, Victorian costumes danced briskly, yet gracefully across the floor. Those who weren't dancing mingled in small groups, champagne in hand. All the women wore huge, elegant dresses covered in ribbons and ruffles, their faces hidden behind masks. The men wore tuxedos and masks to match their female companions. I couldn't recognize the faces._

_The colossal chandelier of diamonds sparkled above their heads, the only source of light. Statues stood to the side watching the grand escapade. There was a sweet aroma coming from the red and white roses that dotted the ballroom mixed with the scent of foods coming from the buffet table. The air was casual and lighthearted as the guests entertained themselves and each other._

_I looked down to see that I, too, was wearing an extravagant dress, the shade of pink matched my hair. I turned around to face my reflection in the windows. It was night outside, which made it easier to see myself. The gown was strapless and had ruffles and pink ribbons of silk. My hair was pulled tightly into a bun of curls. A pink mask hid my face. Who was this beautiful woman in the refection? Surely, it wasn't me._

_The others didn't seem to notice me, as if I were invisible. It might have been because they were too preoccupied or didn't care to acknowledge my presence._

_Suddenly, the room went silent. All at once, the crowd turned their heads to the large double door entrance. A girl clad in a purple silk gown entered with a fanfare of applause. Her blond hair was drawn up into a pair of ringlet pigtails that reached up to her hips. With every stride, her dress swished back and forth. Her violet eyes were hidden behind a purple, diamond mask. She was linked by the arm with a tall gentleman clothed in a black tuxedo. He was also wearing a mask with his navy hair swept across his face. The two looked like a match made in heaven, both beautiful and elegant._

_The boy led her to the stage. With a peck to her cheek and a soft smile, he left the stage, leaving her alone behind a microphone. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath. The audience was stilled with quiet excitement, as they waited for her performance to commence. All at once, her gentle voice filled the room. Everything seemed to sparkle, as her voice caressed the hearts of the guests. Many stared in awe while others voiced their praise._

_The song was bittersweet, voicing emotions I had felt once before. During the performance, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man who escorted her to the stage. Why did he look so familiar? He stood against the wall, away from the crowds of people. His eyes were closed, but I could tell that his ears were keen on listening to the music._

_Almost as if he sensed me staring, his eyes opened, and he directed his gaze towards me. There was a flicker of reorganization before he burst into a smile. It wasn't smug like the ones I was used to. It was a genuine, happy smile. I couldn't help but blush at the acknowledgment. How could a total stranger look at me in such an affectionate way? He held such overwhelming power over me, that I felt as if I would do anything to please his every desire. I was enticed by him, but my conscience told me otherwise. He was the forbidden fruit on the tree, luring me to steal a taste. But somewhere deep in my heart I knew that I shouldn't pick the fruit from the branches. _

"_Amu," He sighed seductively. His voice was an alluring purr, drawing me to him. I couldn't quite believe that I heard him whisper my name from across the room, but it was hard to resist._

_Before I could even take the first step, the lights blacked out. When the girl's singing stopped abruptly, the crowd went into a frenzied panic. There was a shuffle of feet, the bodyguards I assumed, trying to find the light switch. The air was thick with tension. We all stood in the dark for a few minutes, the only light available streaming through the windows from the moon. All of a sudden, the lights came back on. I flinched at the sudden illumination. At the same time, the room filled with shrieks of horror. My eyes instinctively searched for the boy, but he was no longer in the same spot I had last seen him. A sudden panic began building up inside me. For some reason, I felt defenseless without his watchful gaze._

"_She's dead!" A woman exclaimed, pointing towards the stage. When I followed the direction of her finger, I was taken aback by the frightful sight. Hanging two feet above the stage was the girl. A rope wringed her neck, and her violet eyes were void of life. Blood dripped from her neck to the floor in a constant stream, covering the white, marble stage with red. On the wall behind her was a message in blood. "I warned you."_

_A few more screams erupted from the horror-stricken crowd. No one moved, for the murderer was still amongst them. The bodyguards scurried to the stage to dismantle the body. At that moment, I saw the boy helping the guards retrieve the girl's body. He was deeply dismayed, and it took all his energy to suppress the tears._

_Another shriek sounded from the hall from one of the maids. A few of the guests went out to check what the commotion was about. One came back, her expression distraught. "The mother is dead!" She screamed in horror._

_I looked back to see the boy down on his knees, hiding his face in his fists. He could no longer hold back the tears. An agonized yell escaped through his sobs. When I touched my cheek, I realized I was crying as well. My heart twisted in pain for his loss, though I didn't know him._

_The heads of the throng all at once whipped towards me, eyes filled with dread. I didn't understand. One moment I was totally invisible, then the next I've stolen all of the attention. The boy looked up from his sorrow and followed the gazes of the crowd. His eyes, brimming with tears, widened with trepidation._

"_Amu!" He cried out. Shoving through the crowd, he headed in my direction. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he only seemed to be getting pushed further away from me._

_What was happening? Was I really such an ugly sight to behold? But the people weren't looking exactly at me. More like behind me. Curious, I turned around._

_The fear came like a blast of adrenaline. The memories came rushing back. Vicious eyes, a smug smirk, a white tuxedo. The silver gun was pointed at my face, ready to fire. "I found you," Suzuki teased before pulling the trigger._

"_Ikuto!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Summer has been really busy! Sorry about the delay, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The dream sequence was all thanks to **Black-x-kimono-x-otaku**. Thank you so much for the idea! Wow, you guys are so awesome! I have so many reviews, and it's only the seventh chapter! Hope you guys continue to support me in the future! Please remember to review to tell me what you thought of this chapter!

On a side note, are you guys familiar with Facebook? Well, I have a fan page on Facebook where you will receive daily updates on all of my stories! Please join to support me! (The link is in my profile.)

XxBloodyYukixX


	8. Understanding

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Eight:** Understanding

* * *

I awoke in a frenzy, my breath heavy and my heart pounding furiously in my chest. Fresh tears spilled from my eyes, my skin covered in sweat. The screams still rang clearly in my ears, and the iron stench of blood overpowered my sense of smell. I clutched tightly onto the bed sheets to the point where my knuckles turned white, trying to hold onto reality.

It was just a dream. Only a dream.

"Amu?" Ikuto called from beside me.

In an instant, my arms wrapped tightly around him, refusing to let go. No longer able to suppress the sobs, I cried heavily into his chest. I couldn't deny the realism of that dream. Though it was in the distant past of painful memories, it really did happen, even if I wasn't there to see it. Ikuto didn't push me away, although my tears were staining his clothes. Instead, he held me close, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings. I felt relief in his arms, as if the misery was being sucked out of me. This must have been what sharing the burden felt like.

"I-I was so scared," I stuttered, trying to fight back the tears. I still couldn't convince myself of what was reality and what was not.

"I know, Amu," Ikuto shushed. "I'm here."

Insecurity got the better of me whenever I showed Ikuto my more vulnerable side, but at the same time I felt such warmth from his embrace. This was where I longed to be. The only place I felt safe, hidden from the dangers of the world.

I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were soft but held such worry. "What happened to me?"

"After that bastard left, you lost consciousness, so I brought you to my room to rest. You've been out cold for two days now," Ikuto explained, while brushing the hair away from my face.

Shivers shot up and down my spine at the mention of that man, the memory still haunting me. "Y-you know, I had a dream that I was at Utau-san's sixteenth birthday. B-But when she went up to sing, they k-killed her and your mother! Then they came after me! I was terrified!" I covered my mouth after realizing what I had just said two seconds too late.

He was utterly shocked, a deer in headlights. I had said something unnecessary. "I-I'm so sorry! Tadase-kun told me about what happened, but please don't blame him! I forced him to tell me!" I pleaded, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

Instead of the fury I expected, Ikuto put on his usual indifferent mask. A quick recovery. "Please refrain from digging into my personal affairs," He insisted, a faint spark of resentment in his eyes, and quickly released his hold on me.

"W-Wait! Please don't be mad!" I begged. I didn't want any harm to come to Tadase because of me. "He didn't do anything! If there must be a punishment, punish me instead!"

Ikuto stopped in his tracks, my proposition inciting his interest, but didn't bother to turn around. "Oh, really now? You are willing to risk yourself to save Tadase? Even if the punishment is something even _you_ can't handle?" His tone was playful, yet deadly. But his back, slightly hunched, looked so lonely. This was just another one of his façades to cover up the hurt.

I was no longer afraid.

In one swift movement, my arms wrapped around him and held tightly. He gasped, taken aback by my abruptness. "I know that you're mad at yourself, Ikuto. I know you felt helpless because you couldn't do anything. I know that you still put all the blame upon your shoulders. I know." In one breath, all my feelings spilled out from their confinement. All along I wanted to seal away these emotions, these memories of grief under lock and key. For years I had believed that the key was lost forever, but I had finally found it. Ikuto.

When I looked to see his reaction, he hid his face behind his hand. I couldn't see clearly since I was behind him, so I let go of my hold and stepped in front of him. He averted his gaze, but there was a hint of relief in his eyes. Underneath his hand, I could see the redness. He was blushing.

"I know how you feel, Ikuto. Believe me, I do," I whispered.

He removed his hand, fully revealing his flushed face, but refused to meet my eyes. "Please stop." I could see that there was a raging war inside of him. He didn't know how to react.

Instinctively, my hand cupped his face because I felt the urge to touch him. His eyes snapped back to mine, searching for any hidden agendas. I knew my feelings were pure, that there was nothing to doubt. I could no longer bottle up the truth stirring up inside. He, too, saw that I was being genuine and softened his expression.

"Ikuto, I think… I might be…" I struggled to find the rights words. He looked expectantly into my eyes.

These emotions were something so complex, so confusing that I didn't know how to describe them. They weren't as simple as respect or sympathy. They were so much more significant. I knew every time I felt my heart would burst with warmth. Our dark pasts connected us like lost souls in search of their other half. But, was I really ready to acknowledge it, this deadly sin?

"Haou Airen," Ikuto murmured, a softhearted smile playing on his lips. I couldn't understand the foreign words, but he didn't answer my implied question to translate. Instead, he reached down and kissed my forehead.

Immediately, I could feel my face heating up and my heart racing. To regain composure, I quickly shielded my face with my hand. He chuckled at my simplemindedness, like a puppy receiving a reward from its master.

Why did such insignificant gestures cause a storm to erupt inside of me?

Then, it clicked. The answer was so obvious, I just refused to acknowledge it. It had been there all this time.

There was no denying it now. "Ikuto, I think I'm in l-"

Before I could finish my sentence, there was a sharp rap on the door. "Ikuto-sama, you have been summoned by Hoshina-sama for an important meeting. He also wishes that you bring the girl." With nothing more to say, the informant left.

For an instant, pure hatred flashed across Ikuto's face, but it disappeared and was replaced with apathy before I had time to blink. "I guess we have no choice. Come, we must go," He commanded indifferently, clearly disappointed that I wasn't able to finish. Without another word, he grabbed my hand and together we exited the room.

* * *

The colossal, double wooden doors mocked my minor existence. The high quality mahogany emitted such superiority, that I felt inferior in comparison. When the doors opened, an atmosphere of elegance and nobility enveloped us. I couldn't breathe. With my hand still linked with Ikuto's, he squeezed tightly as reassurance. 'Don't be afraid, I'm here.'

I quickly surveyed my surroundings. Seats of black leather circled the square, glass coffee table. Each chair could only seat one person. I assumed that was where meetings were held. Rays of light streamed through the glass window that made up the forth wall. A stunning cityscape was the backdrop of the office. The remaining three walls were white and empty, while the floor was made up of gray marble. A large, mahogany desk sat in front of the glass window, emanating with authority. On the desk were scattered documents and a green banker's desk lamp, nothing more. The black, leather swivel chair was facing the cityscape, ignoring our presence.

"I see you followed my instructions." The chair turned around to reveal a middle-aged man. His grey hair was thinning, and the hard lines on his face marked the stress and dedication to building his yakuza empire. "So this must be the Hinamori Amu I've been hearing about." The ring of his voice was teasing, yet threatening. His amusement did not reach his cold eyes. "Welcome, Hinamori-san, to the Black Dragon Organization. I am Hoshina Kazuomi, CEO of this establishment. I would have introduced myself sooner, but I've been quite busy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," I replied with the utmost courtesy. In the presence of a superior, it was best to show good manners. All the while, Ikuto remained silent.

"Such a courteous girl, unlike my godforsaken son." Hoshina glared daggers in Ikuto's direction. "I've been informed, Ikuto, that one of the White Tiger's rats invaded our household. Those bastards just don't want to give up."

"I've been given a message exclusively from the head of the White Tiger's henchmen. 'The war has begun'." Ikuto informed, no trace of emotion in his voice or expression.

"Tch," Hoshina spit. "Ridiculous. If they want to play, so be it."

Loathing flashed in Ikuto's eyes, but he refused to portray it. Why was it that Ikuto disliked his father so much?

"What is it that you want?" Ikuto asked.

Hoshina's eyes flickered towards me for a brief moment, filled with malevolence. "What is your relationship with this girl?" He nodded towards me.

"That is none of your concern," Ikuto stated simply.

"It is of my every concern, Ikuto. It has come to my knowledge that she is not just another wench you picked up off the streets."

At that remark, Ikuto snarled like a wild animal. His grip around my hand tightened tenfold. "Do not speak ill of her," Ikuto demanded furiously.

Hoshina chuckled with pure amusement. "Your reaction has confirmed my suspicions." He directed his hard gaze towards me. "Let me be frank with you, Hinamori-san, you are not suited to be with my son. I will not allow you to fraternize with him if your relationship is more than that of a fling. So let me ask once more, what is your relationship with him?"

I was terrified to answer. Would I lie and risk our relationship? Or would I tell the truth and risk losing Ikuto forever? Either way, I would lose.

Pushed into a corner, I had no other choice. "You have no need to worry. Our relationship is not significant," I lied through clenched teeth. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto's pained expression. I could feel my heart pulse with ache. I never wanted to hurt him.

Hoshina looked back and forth between us, clearly pleased with my answer. He must have known I was lying. It took all my power to restrain my tears, but Ikuto submerged himself in disappointment and rejection. He let go of my hand. The secure warmth was replaced with helpless cold.

"Well, that's good to hear. I can rest with ease." Hoshina's grin was sinister. From his arrogance, I could tell he was used to getting his way.

There was a quiet knock behind us. "Hoshina-sama, your guest has arrived," The muffled voice announced. We all turned towards the entrance to see the visitor.

The doors opened to reveal a very petite girl with porcelain skin much like a doll. Her long, flowing locks of caramel reached down to the top of her thighs. A black headband with a small black ribbon held her bangs securely in place. Her aloof, amber eyes pierced the soul, and her expression was uninterested, yet beautiful. The purple silk dress hugged her small figure, and the black flats finished off her elegant outfit.

"I'm very sorry I'm late, Hoshina-sama," The little girl apologized with a curtsy. Her voice was high-pitched but pleasant to the ears.

Hoshina's smile only widened in response. "Ikuto, I'd like you to meet your fiancé, Mashiro Rima."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter took a while to think out, especially since it's a very important plot twist. But, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review for any further questions or comments!

If you haven't already noticed, I deleted my previous story, Bittersweet Strawberries. I might continue it in the future, but for now I'd like to focus all my attention on finishing Haou Airen.

Don't forget to join my Facebook fan page (link is in my profile)! Thanks for all the support!

XxBloodyYukixX


	9. Jealousy

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Nine:** Jealousy

* * *

I didn't see the sun for weeks.

I was deprived of the its warmth, as if eternal night held me captive. It was the sort of numb cold you would feel when you dress lightly in winter. I was blind to everything around me, like a caged mockingbird. No one had the key but him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't true. None of it was true. I only said those things to protect our relationship. But, he couldn't see the hidden meaning behind my words. I wouldn't blame him, though. I probably would've done the same. Jumped to conclusions. I just wished he knew that my feelings were much stronger than that.

It turned out that Rima was the daughter of the head of the biggest corporation in Hong Kong, Wei Xian. Like the Black Dragon Organization, it was an underground yakuza. However, it was known to the public for buying stock in other big companies. The union between Wei Xian and the BDO was to strengthen their ties through marriage, like a business transaction. Joined together, the two corporations would rule over all of China and Japan.

Hoshina instructed that Rima stayed as a guest so that she and Ikuto would get more acquainted. The two were required to eat lunch and dinner together as well as have occasional dates. They had no say in the matter nor were they allowed to refuse.

Nagihiko was appointed as Rima's personal bodyguard and was obliged to stay by her side at all times. At first, he was a little reluctant. He wasn't the type to get along with "spoiled little princesses." Though, after spending some time with her, they were able to find a mutual interest in gag comedy.

"You know, she's really not that bad," Nagihiko insisted. "She's just a bit quiet. That's all." I could tell from the glimmer in his eyes that he fancied Rima. I just hoped that he was aware that she was betrothed.

"Yes, I know. You've told me before," I replied with a soft smile.

"Oh." Nagihiko flushed a deep red. How sweet of him to think so highly of her. "You should meet her. I'm certain you'll like her."

It was a friendly suggestion, but I had no intention of meeting her. What would I say? I surely wouldn't give her my blessings. That would be like giving more money to the burglar.

"Look, there she is now! She must be on her way to lunch with Ikuto," Nagihiko said. "I better be on my way." Without another look in my direction, he followed Rima to the greenhouse.

Alone again, it seemed. I was back inside my cage.

A flash of blue caught my eye from the doorway. I peeked outside, wondering. Down the hall, Ikuto, dressed in casual attire, walked in long strides towards the greenhouse. His back was slightly hunched at the shoulders, and his hands were balled into fists. His navy hair was unruly and tangled, which was unusual.

I was plunged into a sea of emotions I couldn't describe. Anger, hurt, love, and betrayal all wrestled for dominance. The clash in my heart was too painful to bear, until all four emotions combined into sadness. The tears rolled down my face. How I longed to be in his arms, to kiss him, to look at him.

I felt the conflagration burning inside me. Without a second thought, I followed him. My heart thumped so loudly in my ears that I was afraid he would hear. It took only a few minutes to reach the greenhouse, an extravagant building filled to the brim with flora. Before he could suspect my pursuance, I ducked under the shrubbery that was closest to where they were dining.

"I apologize for being late, Rima-san." Ikuto greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Please, call me Rima," She replied, her face flushed from the intimacy.

The devil was beginning to overpower me. The monster inside me wanted to break free and unleash total destruction. But instead, I grinded my teeth and restrained myself. Who was she to be so familiar with Ikuto?

While the two sat across from each other, Nagihiko strayed off to the side in consideration. Butlers and maids flowed in and out, catering to their needs. They went through a three course meal, like what is served in high class restaurants. The entire spread was extravagant, including shrimp cocktail, surf and turf, and key lime pie. Ikuto told jokes occasionally, while Rima laughed lightheartedly. They looked as if they were enjoying themselves.

I was the evil queen from Snow White. No longer was I the fairest one in the land.

After drinking the last sips of their tea, Ikuto excused himself from the table. "It was a pleasure eating with you, Rima-san, but I must attend to some business matters. Please excuse me."

Rima was clearly disappointed when Ikuto used honorifics. Her expression voiced the longing and desire, as she watched him leave. Suddenly, she ran from her chair and latched onto Ikuto's sleeve. He stopped, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge her. "Uh… Um… I was just wondering if we were going to have dinner together," She mumbled abashedly.

He turned his head slightly towards her. "Of course," He answered with a tender smile, like a father promising his daughter he'd come home from work.

When Ikuto left, Rima stood there for a moment before jumping with joy. Her hand covered her mouth, as she tried to suppress her glee. After calming down, she skipped out of the greenhouse with Nagihiko quietly trailing behind her.

It was so painfully obvious that she liked Ikuto. She didn't even try to hide it. Surely, Ikuto already picked up the not-so-subtle hints, but he treated her like a child, rather than a mature woman. That put me at ease, but that still didn't change the fact that they were engaged.

I had to do something before Ikuto changed his mind.

* * *

I searched through the labyrinth of books, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ikuto. Recently, he had been plunging himself in classical literature during his free time off from business. I looked through every nook and cranny I could find, but there was no sight of him.

I was mesmerized by the massive collection of books. There had to be every book ever published inside this library. Curious, I picked out the novel closest to me and opened to a random page.

"_In vain, I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, colored, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her, immediately followed. He spoke well, but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority-of its being a degradation- of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with warmth which seemed due to the consequences he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit._

I only skimmed through a short excerpt of _Pride and Prejudice_, yet I was struck with irony and incongruity. How similar my situation was to that of Elizabeth's. However, I, on the other hand, was willing to be with Ikuto, with or without pride. The only thing standing in our way was a meddlesome, merciless father. Surely, she didn't have to go through the same pain I did.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spat. His voice dripped with disgust and venom, but there was also a hint of distress.

I lifted my gaze from the text and met with orbs of violet. His expression was stoical, but his eyes couldn't hide the helplessness. The sheen of his eyes was like a thin cloak trying to hide his fragile thoughts and feelings. However, I could see through his façade.

"Hello, Ikuto," I greeted with a gentle smile. How long had it been since I last talked to him?

There was a flash of contempt before he averted his gaze. "Don't address me so informally."

That one sentence wrung out my heart and left it to rot in the dirt. I didn't deserve such hatred.

"Why are you angry? I said it to _save_ our relationship!" I yelled, as the anger piled up inside of me. Why couldn't he understand?

He punched the bookcase, toppling over a few books from the shelves. The impact left a huge bruise on his knuckles. "Don't make me angry! You understand _nothing_!"

I stood there frozen with fear. I dropped the book I was holding, no longer able to hold onto reality. It was as if a volcano erupted, but I had no means to escape the magma. I was going to be burned alive and buried in molten rock.

On the other end of the aisle of books, Rima peered through. "Ikuto, are you alright? I heard a huge bang and came rushing over. You're not hurt are you?"

He placed his bruised hand in his pocket before answering. "I'm fine. You go on ahead. I'll catch up." His voice was so gentle when he spoke to her. Using his other hand, he gestured her to leave.

"Ok. I'll be waiting," Rima complied. Before she left, she glared daggers in my direction. I was a threat to their relationship, after all.

For just a moment, Ikuto took off his mask of apathy. He stared me down with the most vulnerable eyes, like a child longing for his mother's affection.

I just couldn't understand his logic. Wasn't he angry just a second ago? "What do you want from me?" I breathed, feeling defeated. Every time he looked at me with such weakness, I succumbed to his will. How powerless I was.

"I don't know anymore," He whispered faintly. With one last longing glance, he turned around and left.

My body trembled with confusion, as I fell to my knees in defeat. A war raged inside of me, as the last remnants of my sanity evaporated. Clutching my ears, I slowly rocked back and forth to calm myself. It wasn't working.

I was losing him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Why are boys so confuzzling? It really makes me mad. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. As always, please review and submit your feedback!

If you haven't already, I recommend you check out my new one-shot, To Write Love on Her Arms. You won't be disappointed!

Don't forget to join my Facebook fan-page! (Link is in profile!)

XxBloodyYukixX


	10. Departure

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Ten:** Departure

* * *

"Hoshina-sama wishes to speak with you," The butler stated monotonously with a well-mannered bow. His expression was indifferent and blank, as he waited for my reply. Blocking my pathway, he stood at the center of the hall giving me no room to escape. A shiver of disgust crept up my spine at the mention of that despicable man. I gave a curt nod. Without another glance, the butler went off to continue his duties.

As I walked down the hallway of offices, I hummed quietly to myself in an attempt to calm my nerves. The quiet hung above me like a fog dulling the senses, and the impending doom weighed heavily on my shoulders. The hallway seemed as if it stretched out into eternity, and I knew that the final destination was hell. I was walking to my death.

When I arrived at my destination, I paused for a moment to stare blankly at the large mahogany door. Its size mocked my insignificance, and I felt miniscule in its presence. I held on tightly to my sanity. With a deep breath, I straightened my shoulders and prepared for the worst.

_Knock, Knock_. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Come in," Hoshina commanded. There was a trace of disgust in his voice. I entered and quickly shut the door behind me. He sat in his black leather swivel chair with his hands folded perfectly on his desk. All the papers were stacked perfectly and neatly like uniform snow mountains. In an attempt to win his favor, I bowed my head and didn't dare look him straight in the eye. "Now, don't do that. You aren't some lowly servant of mine. Though, you're close enough," He spited.

I didn't bother to look up. "Did you want something, sir?"

"It's nothing really." He was displeased with my apathetic reaction. "It seems you've gotten acquainted with the girl?" He mocked snidely.

I was disgusted by how he regarded Rima as nothing more than a trophy to be won. I knew he was anticipating my desperate reaction so that he would have something to laugh at. I wasn't going to give in so easily. "Yes I have, sir. _Rima-san_ is a very nice girl." I stressed her name, showing that she wasn't just a toy for his collection.

"Yes, I suppose she is," He stated listlessly. He didn't see worth in her, rather, he saw worth in her dowry. "And it seems that Ikuto has grown quite fond of her presence." At the mention of his name, my heart ached painfully in my chest. The wound was opening again.

"It would seem so." I kept up my charade of indifference, for I wasn't going to crack under the pressure. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my helplessness.

Obviously unsatisfied with my lack of interest, Hoshina stood up and headed towards me. "Lift your head, girl!" He exclaimed impatiently. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" When I refused, he grabbed my chin and jerked my head upwards. I squeaked in surprise, but he took my reaction as fear. With a devilish smirk, his eyes scoffed at my triviality. "You _will_ obey me. You're nothing but a pathetic wench my son picked up off of the streets. I know he treats you like some pet, but it's time to end this useless game of house."

I glared daggers at him, as I stood my ground. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"What a brave little soldier," Hoshina laughed, as he let go of my chin and headed back to his chair. "But, you're nothing more than a pawn, and pawns are nothing special. They're only meant for sacrificing." He gave me a give-up-because-I-already-won look that pierced me like knives. "I do thank you for making Ikuto more willing to be with his fiancé, but your services are no longer needed." When I didn't understand, he continued. "It's time for you to leave."

Leave? Leave and go where?

"I have no reason to leave," I said defiantly. His threats would not faze me.

"You're wrong, my dear. You hold no purpose, and now, you're just a waste of space. A nuisance. You'll only hinder my son's future." His malicious eyes danced triumphantly, as I hesitated to retort. "The tickets have been purchased. You're going to Hokkaido, where you belong. Oh, don't look so disappointed. At least you'll be with your sister whom you haven't seen for a year now. That counts for something, doesn't it?" His sarcasm dripped with venom, as the poison slowly crept through my skin. It burned like fire.

"What about Ikuto?" I asked feebly. Ikuto was my only ray of hope, my last hold on my sanity. I was hanging at the end of the rope.

"What about him? He has nothing to do with you anymore." His smile gleamed with smug triumph. He knew I was nothing without Ikuto, worthless like an expired coupon. My time was up. "Your plane leaves tonight, and I've already packed your things and sent them to the airport." Before I could interrupt, two burly men, who looked like wild grizzly bears, grabbed both my arms. Their identities were shielded by their dark sunglasses. Underneath their suits, I could see the ripples of their muscles. I was pretty sure their colossal biceps were the products of steroids. It was impossible to struggle against their grip. "Don't be alarmed, Amu." He spat my name as if he swallowed dirt. "They will escort you to the airport."

The brawny men lifted me as if I was lighter than air and carried me to the exit. All the while, Hoshina watched, clearly pleased with himself.

* * *

I kicked my feet and twisted my torso in an attempt to escape, but their iron grips never faltered. I grunted and yelled, but they showed no interest in my frustration. After many failed attempts, I gave up like a deflated balloon that was never able to fly.

As we went down the hallway, I heard the lulling hum of a violin. I knew who the player was in a heartbeat.

"Ikuto! Help me!" I pleaded desperately. The two men grunted in exasperation as they quickened their pace. "Hurry, Ikuto!"

The violin's aria stopped abruptly, and swift footsteps followed behind us. When I listened carefully, I noticed that there were two pairs of footsteps. "Wait a moment! Where are you taking her?" Ikuto bellowed. My body instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice.

The two men stopped for a moment, their eyebrows furrowed and their lips set in hard lines. Despite their reluctance, they turned around to answer. "We were given directions to take this young lady away," One of the burly men answered. His voice was raspy, as if his throat was scratched by nails.

When I saw Ikuto's eyes gleaming with concern, I let myself believe in hope. But when I saw the figure clinging to his shirt, my heart sank. Rima stood silently next to him, but her eyes screamed satisfaction. Now I wouldn't be in the way of their engagement.

"And where is that, exactly?"

"That's classified, sir. We were instructed not to tell you." The man was starting to sweat.

"Oh really? Well as the future successor of The Black Dragon Organization, I order you to tell me this classified information," Ikuto commanded wrathfully. His glare pierced their bodies like needles.

The men were in a pinch, as they pondered what their next move would be. They couldn't risk angering the future successor who would have the power to strip them of their positions. However, they couldn't betray their current financer in fear of the consequences that would follow. "I'm sorry, sir. We can't say."

When Ikuto stepped forward to argue, Rima tucked at the hem of his shirt. She shook her head, discouraging him from interfering. "You can't do anything, Ikuto. This was probably Hoshina-sama's doing." Underneath her mask of concern, I could see the traces of delight.

I struggled to say something, but my voice came out in hoarse breaths. I was losing faith in myself, faith in our relationship. How could he look at another woman? How could he believe in another woman's words? How could he abandon me?

Ikuto hesitated, knowing full well that his father's orders were absolute. He was powerless. When he looked back at me, his eyes whispered guilt and longing. There was absolutely nothing he could do. He held my gaze for the longest moment before breaking away. "Fine, you may leave."

I saw the men inwardly sigh before continuing onward. That was the final blow, the final KO. It was game over for my faith in him. Anger, yearning, and regret pinched at my heart, and the tears threatened to fall. But I held it in. I would never be caught dead crying in front of these guys.

When we arrived at the taxi, I didn't thrash around or resist. If this was what everyone wanted, I wasn't going to argue. If this was Ikuto's answer to my feelings, then so be it.

I only wished him happiness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok, yes I know it's been a while since I updated. I hope you can forgive me! And yes, this chapter is very short, but it was necessary to end it there. I needed some sort of cliffhanger to keep you guys hooked! Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. Did I mention how much I freaking hate Hoshina right now? Anyway, review and tell me what you think!

On a side note, you guys can follow my updates on my Facebook page (link in profile).

XxBloodyYukixX


	11. Disturbance

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Eleven:** Disturbance

* * *

"Do you want to go? I mean, if you're busy, we can go another time. I'd really like to go with you, but I don't want to seem like a bother. And, um, it'd be nice to spend some time together. What do you say, Amu?"

"Maybe some other time, Kairi. I have to go to work," I admitted, but in reality, I didn't want to go.

"Oh, ok." His hopeful face fell. "Yeah, maybe next time." He walked dejectedly to the gate before turning around to wave goodbye.

Kairi Sanjo was a persistent and stubborn fellow. No matter how many times he tripped and fell, he'd always get back up to finish the race. He was a strait-laced, uptight student who put his grades before anything else. Back in high school, we worked together in the student council as President and Vice President, and he often assisted me during meetings. Though he was an underclassmen of two years, his work and dedication as Vice President was unmatched and superlative. He worked effectively and efficiently, especially when I needed someone to help me with the workload. After I left high school, Kairi was destined to take my position as President.

During my graduation ceremony, he confessed his feelings. I remembered the way the cherry blossoms danced like snow and how the pink petals matched his blushing cheeks. His brows were furrowed, as he twiddled his fingers and looked abashedly at the ground. Though I was flattered, I rejected him because my feelings towards him were purely platonic. Then, a few weeks later, I moved to Tokyo with Ami and my parents and never spoke to Kairi again.

I finally returned to Hokkaido and found that everything was exactly the same. It was nostalgic, like looking at a picture from an old album. The farmlands stretched interminably into oblivion, as the different crops and flowers sprinkled it with color and life. Whenever the breeze passed by, the crops would greet it with an earnest wave. The scent of lilacs lingered like a pleasant friend I hadn't seen in years. The dirt path was my own yellow brick road to childhood memories.

Kairi and I reconnected one day when I was picking up the bills from the mailbox. It turned out that he still lived in that same rickety house down the street, and that, to my surprise, his feelings hadn't changed. However, I was almost certain he was delusional since I was his "first love." In fact, he probably mistook admiration for love.

"He's very determined, that kid. I remember when he heard the news of your moving. He must've been depressed for months," My grandmother remarked from her seat on the porch swing. "He's a nice boy, and he always comes to our house to help out with errands. C'mon, Amu. Give the boy a chance," She urged, her eyes pleading.

"You know I can't do that, Obaa-chan."

She was clearly disappointed, but she tried her best to hide it. "You know, Amu, you can't just keep waiting forever. It's been a year now, and he hasn't come once to visit." She spoke carefully, making sure not to mention any names.

I scowled in response. She wasn't supposed to talk about him.

I was still in recovery mode, and the scars were slowly closing up and fading. For months now, I have treated this house as my own rehabilitation center. Work took my mind off of the past, and living for the sole sake of taking care of Ami motivated me to move on. For the past few weeks, I was almost convinced that I was better, but forgetting wasn't as easy as it seemed. One word of him would rip open the scars, as blood trailed down my arms.

Inside the house, I could hear the drone of the TV, as the news forecaster predicted the upcoming weather for the week. In the backyard, the rusty screech of the swing was like nails to a chalkboard, as Ami giggled simplemindedly while swinging back and forth. Pure tranquility.

"I know, Obaa-chan. I know already," I replied, defeated. "I have to go to work. I'll be back for dinner, ok?" I wanted to escape my grandmother's knowing gaze. I felt vulnerable and weak whenever she read me like an open book.

"Ok, honey. Be careful."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hinamori-san. Are you here to teach the Biology class?" Nikaidou-san greeted.

"Yes, Nikaidou-san. Do you know what the room number is?"

"Um, I believe it's room 201." He flipped through his book, skimming through the myriad of numbers and words. "Ah, yes it is. Upstairs on the left side of the hallway." He pointed in the direction of where my classroom was.

"Thank you."

Lugging my roller suitcase behind me, I headed up the stairs and down the hall to the room. I was greeted with vacant desks and a blank chalkboard. Routinely, I wrote the objective on the board, as well as some notes, before placing a worksheet on each student's desk. Afterwards, I sat at my desk and wrote in my handbook the lesson plan for the upcoming week. The only sounds I could hear were the rhythmic ticking of the clock and the scratching of my pen. I felt at peace with the quiet, but I tried my best not to let my mind wander.

"Hello, sensei." A male voice greeted apathetically from the entrance.

I looked up from my notes and smiled. "Hello, Hikaru-kun."

One of the top students of my class, Ichinomiya Hikaru was the son and sole heir of the most prominent hospital in the region. Because his future occupation demanded extensive knowledge, his parents enrolled him in the cram school to prepare for college exams. He was a very stoic overachiever, and he was always the first to arrive to my class.

He sat in his assigned seat in the third row near the window and took out a book to read. There was still thirty minutes before class began, so I continued to write the scheduling. Every once in a while, I heard him turn a page of his book and yawn. I always wondered why he arrived so early every day, but it wasn't within my jurisdiction to question him about it.

After fifteen minutes, I heard dainty footsteps and cheerful whistling coming from the hallway. I knew who it was before she even walked through the door.

"Hey, sensei! It's a beautiful day today!" She exclaimed excitedly before taking her seat next to Hikaru.

"Yes it is, Rikka," I agreed and smiled politely. I looked up briefly from my notes to see her staring passionately in Hikaru's direction. The entire class, myself included, knew she had the biggest crush on Hikaru. In fact, it was so blatantly obvious that she was teased about it every now and then. Unfortunately, Hikaru always rejected her advances, so it was purely one-sided.

"Hello, Hikaru-kun," Rikka greeted shyly with her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Hi," Hikaru replied indifferently, never looking away from the words of his book. Rikka scowled disappointedly, but she continued to stare patently at him.

I inwardly laughed at Rikka's cute dedication. Her honest devotion never faltered, even though it was obvious that Hikaru wasn't interested. Because Hikaru had a cold personality, people often badmouthed him. Like Superwoman, Rikka came to rescue him every time and went on a tangent about his good points to those who disliked him. Girls like her gave me hope.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more students flowed into the classroom until the bell rang. When they were all situated, I began the lesson.

"Ok, take out your textbooks. Today, we will be studying the process of meiosis." Everyone groaned in frustration, but they complied nonetheless. "Meiosis involves the gametes, not the somatic cells. Does anyone know what cells gametes are?" A few kids raised their hands, while the rest stared blankly at their textbooks. "Ok, Daichi-kun."

He didn't have his hand raised because he was probably texting secretly underneath his desk. He looked around in a daze before searching frantically in his textbook for the answer. "Do you have the answer, Daichi-kun?" I questioned once more.

"Um… Uh…" His eyes begged his friends for the answer, but they all shrugged because they didn't know. A few other students snickered at him.

"Please pay attention in my class. Next time, I'll take your phone," I warned firmly. Daichi relaxed in his seat, glad that he no longer was the center of attention. "Does anyone know the answer?" No one raised their hand in fear of suffering the same humiliation as Daichi. "Anyone?" Someone by the window raised their hand. "Ok, Hikaru."

His face was indifferent, and he acted as if he was doing the rest of the class a favor. But his eyes mocked their inferiority to his intelligence. "There are two types of gametes. Girls have ova, otherwise known as eggs, while guys have sperm." Some kids glared daggers at him, but Rikka looked at him with appraisal and admiration. Others laughed childishly at the mention of sperm.

"That's right, Hikaru-kun. Meiosis is the same as mitosis, except there are two divisions. Therefore, you end up with four cells with half of the parent cell's chromosomes, rather than two cells with the same amount of chromosomes as the parent." Most of the kids stared bewilderedly at me, as if I had two heads. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"I have a question, sensei," Daichi called from the back row. His feet were propped up on the desk, as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Do you have a boyfriend?" All the boys laughed and teased, and most were happy with the sudden distraction from the lesson.

"That's none of your concern, Daichi-kun. And put your feet down!" I reprimanded.

"Aw, c'mon, sensei. Just answer the question," Daichi insisted. My blood was beginning to boil. "Aren't you all curious? I mean, why would such a young, pretty woman like yourself be working part time at a cram school? Don't you have a man to take care of you?" The others agreed, completely engrossed in the subject of my relationship status.

Defeated, I just told the truth. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm working here because I like teaching. Also, I need money to pay for bills." Everyone jeered in disappointment, and some boys offered themselves as potential candidates. "Are you happy now? May I return to the lesson?"

Without any further interruptions, I continued to explain the process of meiosis. Some of the more studious students scribbled notes furiously, while the laid-back students just slept or looked out the window. When my forty minutes were almost up, I gave them five minutes to chat before the change of class. As I gathered my notes into my suitcase, I listened as they spoke of frivolous things, like group dates and video games.

"Hinamori-san! Sanjo-san is here to pick you up again!" One of the faculty members called from the door. Everyone stopped their conversations to see what was going on. Some girls shrieked in unison because he was the object of their affections.

Kairi entered, his stride filled with confidence. When he saw me, his face instantly lit up. "Hello, Hinamori-san," He said abashedly.

"What is Sanjo-sensei doing here? I thought you had a day off from teaching history," One of the girls whined.

"He always comes to pick up Hinamori-sensei," Daichi explained. "And she says she doesn't have a boyfriend," He taunted while sticking his tongue out at me. Kairi blushed a bright red, and the students hooted and yelled their support.

"Settle down, guys. He's not my boyfriend." I was being argumentative, but I tried hard to suppress my embarrassment. When the bell rang, everyone shot up and headed for their next class. Some of the guys patted Kairi's back in support, while some girls pouted disappointedly. Finally, the two of us were left alone.

"I know they give you a hard time, but they really are good kids." Kairi spoke highly of them because they were among his favorite classes. His eyes sparkled whenever he talked about something related to education and teaching. "Shall we leave?" He asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Kairi asked awkwardly, trying to break the tense silence. "Did anything interesting happen?"

I smiled politely, keeping up my business-like façade. "It was nice. Nothing special, really." I was purposely giving short and succinct answers because I didn't feel like talking. What my grandma had said earlier still haunted me like a ghost.

"I see. The weather is really beautiful today." He sighed contentedly, as he looked fondly at the colorful stretch of cherry blossom trees. He stopped for a moment and plucked out one of the blossoms growing on a branch and held it out towards me. "For you."

"Thank you, Kairi." I accepted the flower graciously and held it gingerly between my fingers. I took a small whiff of the pleasant scent. "It's lovely."

"Yes, you are." His eyes burned with affection, as he stared directly into mine. I felt the warmth from his passionate gaze burn me. It was unpleasant. I wasn't ready for this yet. After a few moments, he realized what he had said. "Um, I mean, it is."

We arrived at my gate in uncomfortable silence, and I noticed an expensive looking black car parked in the driveway. I wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Do you have a guest?" Kairi was apprehensive. Not everyone in Hokkaido had a car, let alone an expensive one.

"I don't know," I admitted. Was it the tax collectors? Or loan sharks? They were the only ones in the region who could afford such lavish vehicles. What if my grandparents were in trouble?

Ami burst through the door and ran towards me in a heap of gasps. For a moment, she lost her balance, but she caught herself before she fell face first in the gravel. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" She called excitedly. I entered through the gate, and she met me with a bear hug. "Onee-chan! Someone's here to see you!"

"Who is it, Ami?" The uneasiness sent shivers down my spine. My gut twisted in knots, and I felt like a sinner in church. Did I forget to pay one of the bills? Were the tax collectors here to convict me?

Ami's eyes lit up, and I felt a sense of relief. Maybe, since Ami was so ecstatic, it wasn't as bad as I thought. "He looks like a prince! A prince from a fairytale! Ami wants to marry that prince!" She yelled enthusiastically, her eyes glittering with exhilaration. There was such desire and passion emanating from her, I probably should've been worried, but I was glad there was no threat.

Kairi touched my shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "It seems things are ok." I gave him a wholehearted smile filled with appreciation. I was glad he was there to offer protection.

"He shouldn't be touching you," A voice called from the porch. His tone was resentful and irritated, like a dog's threatening growl. "You still belong to me."

His voice was eerily familiar, and I felt the goose bumps form on my arms, even though it was clearly warm outside. Kairi glared maliciously in the direction of the voice, while Ami bounced eagerly in my arms. When I looked up, I gasped in horror. The painful memories came rushing back, and the fading scars reopened.

It was Ikuto.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That was the longest chapter I ever made. You're welcome. So, any thoughts or reactions? Tell me everything with a review! And don't forget to support me on Facebook!

XxBloodyYukixX


	12. Reconciliation

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Twelve:** Reconciliation

* * *

"W-Why are you here?" I asked accusingly. There was no relief or happiness in my voice, just disdain. This man was unwelcome in my home.

"I just felt like seeing you," he said matter-of-factly and dismissed my contempt. His confident posture and smug smirk emitted conceit, and he acted as if he owned the place. All that money and power must've gotten to his head. He looked like an extraterrestrial in his prim and striking business suit, seemingly incongruous in the countryside. His hair was still that dazzling shade of navy that swept across his forehead like flower petals. From my point of view, he looked very tall and imposing, a heartless business tycoon. He still looked the same from when I last saw him, but I knew something was off about the way he looked at me. His gaze held just a hint of regret, but I quickly dismissed the thought before I could raise my hopes.

"Excuse me, but what business do you have with Amu?" Kairi asked firmly. I knew he was trying to protect me, but there really was nothing he could do.

Ikuto's gaze turned sharply to Kairi, as he glared daggers in Kairi's direction. "I have no business with you. You may leave." Ikuto regarded Kairi with authority and disgust like a master to his servant.

However, Kairi wasn't fazed, as he stood protectively in front of me. "I asked you a question," Kairi retorted, his hands extended like a shield.

Ikuto seemed displeased with Kairi's defiance, as the intensity of his glare heightened tenfold. I could feel the hatred hovering like an evil spirit. They were both being stubborn, like two

"I'm not obliged to answer your petty questions. Outsiders shouldn't interfere," Ikuto answered derisively. There was enough venom in his voice to poison a hundred people. I could feel the toxin seeping into my reopened wounds.

Fearing Ikuto's wrath, I tugged at Kairi's shirt, urging him to retreat. He wasn't going to win this war. "Kairi, please go. I'll be ok." I smiled feebly in an attempt to reassure him. At first, he was hesitant to leave, but he soon gave in after seeing my desperation.

"Fine," Kairi sighed helplessly. "Please, just be careful." He reached his hand and cupped my cheek, the warmth from his palm releasing the tension from my body. He forced a smile for me, and with one last glare at Ikuto, he departed.

"I see you've found someone else," Ikuto hissed, clearly irritated. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at my disapprovingly, like a father towards his promiscuous daughter.

"No, actually, I haven't. He's just a friend." My explanation sounded bland, like a lame excuse. However, at this point, I didn't care anymore. I was still trying to convince myself that Ikuto was here, standing before me like a demon in disguise.

"Oh, of course." He breathed a sigh of relief. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been better," I replied bitingly, directing all of my anger at him. I had good reason to, especially since he was the one who abandoned me.

"How long has it been already?" Ikuto asked awkwardly for lack of anything better to say.

"A year."

"Really? I must've lost track of time." He put his hands into his pockets and slouched like a typical delinquent, but his business suit made his pose seem out of character.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I was supposed to act strong and detached, but my voice cracked on the last syllable. I inwardly kicked myself for giving myself away.

He smiled tenderly, and I felt my heart throb in pain. Why was his smile so beautiful? I hated the way he looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. His façade was deceiving, and I wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

"Actually, I'm a runaway." When he saw that I was utterly confused, he continued. "Some people are looking for me, and it's no longer safe in the house. So, the only other place I could go to was here," He clarified.

"Who, exactly, is looking for you?"

"The White Tiger Organization wants my head on a silver platter. Remember when that scum bag came and wreaked havoc on my foyer? Apparently, he reported back to their head honcho and got permission to take revenge. Day and night, he harassed my employees, asking them for my location. At one point, he and his men blockaded my home and threatened to massacre everyone in the house. I had no other choice but to leave before they followed through. They've been trying to hunt me down, ever since."

"What made you think you'd be safe _here_,of all places? What if they find you? You've brought danger to _my_ family!" I reproached. He was an idiot for thinking that he could find refuge here. No matter where he ran, they were going to find him eventually. "You should leave, _now_."

He flinched at my vindictive words. "I'm sorry, but I have no where else to go." His eyes pleaded like an abandoned puppy. I wasn't fazed.

"You need to go. I don't care if you don't have anywhere else to go. Just go find a hotel or something! Don't burden me and my family!" All that anger and frustration pent up inside me suddenly burst out, as I lashed out on him.

The rage shook my bones and burned my skin. I felt empowered with the switch in roles, for I was no longer the damsel in distress. His fate lied in my hands.

"Amu, please understand him," My grandmother called from the entrance. The door was wide open, as she hid behind the screen door. She must've been listening to our conversation from the beginning. "Just let the poor young man stay for a few weeks. He won't be a bother. Besides, I like having new company."

"Obaa-chan, you don't understand. This man is dangerous, and his presence will endanger us," I argued. There was no way in _hell_ I was going to let this bastard stay in the same house as me.

Clearly unconvinced, my grandmother ignored my plea. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, Tsukiyomi-san. Please don't take what my granddaughter said to heart." With that, she left us alone.

In a sad attempt to reconcile what was left of the relationship between us, he came to me and extended his hand. I slapped it away in disgust and headed up the porch steps. "Don't think that just because you're allowed to stay here I've forgiven you."

I didn't even give him a second glance.

* * *

"Remember that sex-linked traits and trihybrid crosses will be on the quiz this Friday. Does anyone have any questions?" Daichi raised his hand eagerly. "Ok, Daichi-kun."

"Sensei, do we seriously need to have a quiz on Friday? Couldn't you just make it Monday?" The rest of the class agreed in unison, as they complained about how they didn't understand the lesson. Daichi sat with a triumphant grin with the class in accord with him.

I sighed disappointedly. "Didn't I ask you guys multiple times to tell me if there was something you didn't understand? I always assumed that you all understood the lesson because no one bothered to raise their hand!" The class continued to argue, and the mixture of different voices blended into a loud drone. "Alright, alright! The quiz will be moved to Monday, but I can't push it back any further!"

The entire class cheered in unison. Some yelled their thanks, while others wiped off sweat and shook out of their nervousness. Some of Daichi's friends gave him a playful smack on the back and thanked him for convincing me to move the assessment.

"Alright, class, you guys have five extra minutes. Why don't you try studying?"

"Nah!" The students bellowed in harmony and separated into their groups of friends.

I laughed, totally defeated. The youth was so free-spirited and carefree, it made me miss the days when I was still in high school. Constantly getting in trouble, obsessing over cute boys, hanging out after class; I missed everything.

I went to my desk and began to arrange the myriad of papers stacked in messy piles. I rummaged through them in search of my handbook that contained the lessons for the week. That thing was my Bible, and without it, I couldn't survive with these unruly children.

There was a knock on the door.

The room went completely silent. I could feel the tension and curiosity weighing heavily in the air, like a poisonous gas. Something was awry, because even I knew that my class was never this quiet. The visitor had to be a stranger.

All of a sudden, all the girls shrieked with glee, as they murmured with each other in excitement. The guys, however, were a bit apprehensive. And did I sense a hint of jealousy?

"Sensei, there's someone here," Daichi called agitatedly, as if I didn't already know.

Assuming it was just Kairi here again to bring me home, I headed towards the door. "Class, you behave," I instructed and warned the girls to sit down and control themselves. I focused on the handle of the door, not bothering to look through the window because I knew it was just Kairi.

Oh, how wrong I was.

"Hello, Amu," Ikuto greeted politely. He held a small bouquet of roses, which I assumed he got from the flower shop. In his dashing attire, he looked like my date to prom. The suit was tailored to flatter and accent the contours of his body, and from the reaction of the female students, the couturier did a very good job.

With my students watching my every move, I couldn't break my character as a person of authority. I suppressed my anger, as I forced a smile. "Hello, Tsukiyomi-san. What _ever_ are you doing here?" The venom seeped through my clenched teeth.

"I heard you had a teaching job here, so I decided to visit. The lady at the front desk was nice enough to let me visit you." He handed me the flowers, which I was unwilling to accept.

I inwardly laughed at the irony. The secretary was supposed to keep strangers from coming _in_. I knew that Ikuto must've charmed his way into the building because his looks were an advantage. That blasted woman was helpless when it came to handsome men, and that weakness was one day going to jeopardize us all.

"Please leave, Tsukiyomi-san. You're unwelcome here," I hissed, still keeping up my teacher façade.

"Come on, sensei! Introduce us!" The girls cooed. From the corner of my eye, I saw them adjust their make-up, hair and clothes. Every one of them put on their best innocent face and pouted their lips, emanating pheromones. They all stared longing at Ikuto, being captured by his pheromones and charm. These girls were just too eager for their age. On the other hand, Rikka was too engrossed in staring at Hikaru to notice Ikuto's presence. I loved how dedicated she was to him.

"Fine, fine. Just calm down." I reluctantly ushered Ikuto in to meet the class. He just stood there, dumbfounded. He clearly wasn't good at handling children. "Well? Introduce yourself!"

"Um… My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's nice to meet you all." His introduction was very inadequate considering how talkative and self-absorbed he usually was. I was expecting something more extravagant. All at once, the girls introduced themselves and bombarded him with personal questions. "Whoa, whoa. Ladies, please, one at a time." His narcissistic self-confidence was returning again.

They all raised their hands excitedly, their eyes hungry with female desire. It was their chance to dig deep and dirty. I was a bit jealous, especially since none of them ever bothered to raise their hands during my lessons.

The arrogant smirk returned to his face, as all the uneasiness of interacting with kids disappeared. "Ok, how about you?" He pointed to a very busty girl who never bothered to follow the cram school dress code. Her shirt buttons were always unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage, and she always wore pounds of make-up on her face.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She questioned, a glint of hunger flashing in her eyes.

For a moment, Ikuto looked at me, but then he turned to the girl. "Would you like fill the position?" He said huskily with a wink, causing her to keel over. "Are there any more questions?"

"How tall are you?"

"182 centimeters."

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you wearing contacts?"

"Nope, this is my natural eye color."

"Are you a virgin?"

"That's a secret."

"How big is your dick?"

"That's also a secret."

One by one, all the girls asked their questions, whether they were curious about frivolous things like his favorite type of music, or more sexual things like his favorite position. At one point, the questions got so out of hand that I had to intervene.

"Ok, girls, I think that's enough!"

The guys just sat quietly glaring at Ikuto, hating him for stealing all of the attention. Noticing the silent hostility, Ikuto turned to acknowledge them. "Do you guys have any questions?"

Daichi was the only one who bothered to respond to the question. "Yeah, I have a question. You're not from around here, are you?" It sounded more like a matter-of-fact statement than an actual question.

"No, I'm not. I actually live in Tokyo, but I came here to visit someone."

Soon, even the guys got excited wanting to hear about one of the biggest cities in Japan. They barraged Ikuto with questions about life in Tokyo, including food, video games, and women. Happy with the attention, Ikuto answered their questions to the best of his ability.

"Life in the city is much different from the country. Here, I guess it's very peaceful, where as in the city, everything is fast-paced like an adrenaline rush. In Tokyo, the myriad of lights makes it seem like it's daytime 24/7, but they are beautiful to look at. There's constant traffic in the streets, and you can always hear the murmurs of the crowd walking on the sidewalks. The normal food you buy at supermarkets isn't that special, but the food from the restaurants is absolutely amazing. If you go to one of the four star restaurants, you will be blown away by the magnificent quality of the meat and pastas. You can find videogames in almost every store, but if you go into one of those mass marketplaces, they will have every videogame you could ever imagine and more. They have role-playing, action, adventure, war, arcade, and, my absolute favorite, ecchi. The women in Tokyo are very beautiful, as long as you don't let the seductresses trick you into paying them for sex. Believe me, there are _many_ women out there willing to give you whatever you want for free."

The boys looked at Ikuto with awe and admiration, as they listened to his recounts of the city. I, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed. Ikuto was corrupting my students into thinking they could do whatever the hell they wanted. However, I couldn't ignore the fact that he was able to connect with each and every one of them. It was only about ten minutes, and Ikuto was best friends with my entire class. It was already six months since I started my teaching job, and yet even I couldn't connect with my students on a deeper level. I was jealous, _very_ jealous.

"Ikuto-san, why are you here?" One of the girls asked. She felt very bold calling Ikuto by his first name.

He looked at me once more, seeing if I would object to the explanation. I made no move in opposition, so he continued. "Well, I'm here visiting a dear friend of mine who I haven't talked to in a year. She used to live with me back in Tokyo, but she left when I betrayed her trust. I was heartbroken when I heard that she wasn't coming back, and I regretted not stopping her from leaving. I'm here in Hokkaido to reconcile our friendship." He glanced at me briefly, but not long enough for my students to notice.

"That's so romantic! Who's your friend?"

This time, he looked at me with no hesitation or restraint. "It's your teacher, Amu."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ugh, I'm really sorry for the long update! I virtually had no time to write the chapter, but to make it up to you guys, I made the chapter longer than usual. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes because I wanted you guys to read it immediately! Hope you liked it! Please read and review! Also, don't forget to like my Facebook page to get updates on all my stories!

XxBloodyYukixX


	13. Bittersweetness

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Thirteen:** Bittersweetness

* * *

"You know, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Suddenly dropping by without warning." Ikuto probably thought I was talking about his little visit at the cram school, but I was speaking in a general sense. Like a shooting star, he entered my life glimmering against the night sky, filling me with limitless hopes and desires. But once I blinked, he was gone, and the night sky turned black and empty.

"Well, surprises aren't so bad once in a while," He laughed. That was an understatement considering that I was totally unprepared for his visit. I hated how much power he still had over me. While I reflected on my feelings over the course of that year of separation, I was convinced that I had moved on. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

The skies bled orange and red, and the glimmering colors reflected on the dirt path. It felt as if we were walking on an endless sea of sunset. The foliage of the cherry blossom trees scattered the rays of light, and it looked as if they were glowing. The cicadas chimed in the trees, their drone constantly ringing in my ears. A comforting breeze gently kissed my skin, and the pleasant scent of cherry blossoms tickled my senses.

When I looked at him, I saw a glint of curiosity and wonder, as he absorbed his surroundings. He probably wasn't used to rural settings, especially since he lived in a bustling city. He was like a tourist sightseeing in a foreign country because he always stopped briefly to stare up at a tree or the sunset. I almost had the urge to be his tour guide and show him the tourist attractions.

"You've never seen cherry blossoms before?"

"I have, but I've never seen them in such a large quantity like this. The most I've seen before was in a picture on the internet." He stopped again to graze his fingers over the petals. "I never knew they were so beautiful. It's too bad that Tokyo doesn't have many of these. Since I live on the edge of the city, the ground is too infertile to support cherry blossoms." He gazed longingly at the petals, like a child wishing he could stay just a bit longer before heading home.

"Do you know the meaning of cherry blossoms?" He shook his head but listened intently. "Well actually, they represented the short life-spans of samurai soldiers, especially the kamikaze suicide flyers who sacrificed themselves on the battlefront during World War II. When the petals fall, they symbolize drops of blood." Thinking that I just made the moment more awkward by talking about death, I stopped myself before I could say any more.

"Oh, that sounds really sad. I never knew that." He admitted. There was no ounce of discomfort in his voice. "You know, my grandfather was a kamikaze suicide flyer. He married my grandmother the day before he sacrificed himself. I remember my mother telling me the story about my grandparents, but it's really long." He looked to me for permission to go on.

"Don't worry, I have all day."

We sat underneath the closest tree to relax in the shade. Ikuto straightened his back and made himself comfortable, as he rested against the tree trunk. I sat crisscross on a patch of grass, waiting eagerly for his tale like a schoolgirl during story time.

"Ok, well it started back in middle school when they were classmates. They absolutely _hated_ each other. My grandmother, Sana, was the proper student, while my grandfather, Ryosuke, was the rowdy delinquent. Sana was brought up by a proper middle class family, and she always put academics before anything else. She was part of the top ten in the entire school, and she was popular with the guys for her drop-dead gorgeous looks. However, snatching her was almost impossible since she loathed men for being disgusting and irresponsible. Ryosuke was always getting into fist fights with neighboring gangs, and he often played with women. He had a bad reputation in school, and not many people liked him. Usually, he'd dawdle with gangs by smoking cigarettes, fighting, and having sex with floozies."

A cherry blossom petal fell on top of his head, and I had a sudden urge to take it off. I tried to convince myself not to interrupt him because it was rude. However, against my better judgment, I brushed the petal from his hair. "Sorry, it was bothering me."

"It's fine. Thank you." He resumed with the story. "One day, Sana was being harassed by a group of girls who were jealous of her popularity. At first, it was just verbal abuse, but then it got physical. Just when one of the girls was about to smack her with a broom stick, Ryosuke came to the rescue. You can probably imagine how shocked she was. However, after that incident, he didn't speak to her again. A few years passed, and the two went to different high schools. Sana went to a prestigious all-girls school, and Ryosuke went to a normal public high school. He wasn't sure about what he wanted to do with his future until he was drafted into the army at the start of World War II. With his parent's consent, he was sent off to battle."

"His parents let him go?" I couldn't grasp the idea of sending children to their death.

"Well, it wasn't really like his parents had a choice in the matter. The draft was issued by the government, so he was required to join the army. Also, people in that time period were big on honor, so sacrificing yourself for the good of your country was supposed to be honorable."

I still couldn't comprehend the mindset of Ryosuke's parents. Even if it was honorable, how could somebody send their children to war? The thought of letting my kids sacrifice their lives made me cringe. I'd much rather let them live with shame than die with honor.

"Anyway," He continued. "he trained in a boot camp to learn the battle procedures. Eventually, he signed up for the kamikaze unit because he believed sacrificing his life to defeat the enemy was admirable. Meanwhile, Sana was accepted to Tokyo University to study medicine, and one of her course assignments required that she volunteer as a nurse in a war clinic. So, she was sent to the battlefront to care for wounded soldiers."

"They met each other again, didn't they?" I interrupted. I could no longer hold in my excitement. Romance always made the most unpleasant situations more touching.

Ikuto frowned disappointingly at me. "Don't skip ahead! I'm just about to get to the best part." I kept myself quiet enough to listen to the rest of his story. "Yes, if you must know, they were reunited again when Ryosuke was injured during a training exercise. Sana was surprised to see him, but the sudden reconnection ignited the passionate feelings they both had held for each other years ago. They fell in love like a sudden fire that burned with such intensity, and he eventually proposed after his training was over. What was ironic was that she didn't know that he signed up for the suicide unit, so when she found out, she was devastated. There were times when she was uncertain about whether to marry him or not, but eventually, she followed her heart and went through with the ceremony. On their wedding night, which was the night before Ryosuke was sent to battle, they made passionate love for hours." He smiled kinkily at me and waved his eyebrows as a sort of comic relief.

"You're such a pervert," I murmured, the blood rushing to my face.

"Yes, I know."

It was nearly dark, as the sun faded into twilight. Ikuto's presence next to me was both soothing and haunting, as the moon reflected on his translucent skin like a ghost. It almost felt as if Ryosuke himself was recounting the story through Ikuto's body.

"When morning came, they were both unwilling to leave each other's arms, but Ryosuke had to leave no matter what. They said their last goodbyes and gave one final kiss. A few weeks later, Sana received a note from the army about Ryosuke's death. In the letter, they repeated several times how his sacrifice brought honor to his family, and that he would surely be missed. Sana went into a deep depression and cried for what seemed like eternity, but then she found out she was pregnant with his child. Soon enough, my mother was born. I was told that Sana remained a widow and loved Ryosuke for the rest of her life."

It was a bittersweet ending, but for some reason, I was satisfied. Their love transcended war and death, and it seemed just like a story pulled out of a fairytale. I never knew such stories actually existed.

"That was wonderful, Ikuto. Your grandmother, did she…?"

"I don't know. I've never met my grandmother before; I've only heard stories about her. For some reason, my mother wasn't allowed to see my grandmother, let alone leave the house. It was out of the question to ask my father since he's always been a secretive man. Don't worry about it too much, though. I'm sure she already passed away since this happened years ago."

I felt a sudden loss when he said that he never knew his grandmother. I could empathize with him, but I could never fully understand since I knew my grandma was alive and well. "That's so sad. Didn't you ever wish you could see her?" I realized how insensitive my question was when Ikuto fell silent. Since it was dark, I couldn't tell if he was contemplating the question or was offended by my thoughtlessness.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to meet her and hear the story from her point of view. But that was years ago, when I was still a wishful thinker. Now I know not to hope for the impossible." There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said that, and I knew he was hiding behind a mature façade. The child within him was broken beyond repair.

I rested my hand on top of his as a reassurance. "Nothing is impossible." Despite the darkness, I could see his soft smile, and I felt a sense of relief. "C'mon, let's head back. It's dark."

His fingers interlaced with mine, and he squeezed my hand tightly. "Just a few more minutes. Please," He begged.

We stayed together underneath the cherry blossom tree hand-in-hand for another hour in silence. As the wind rustled the tree branches, the cherry blossom petals fell to the ground like snow. I was suddenly reminded of their symbolic importance, and the snow of pink petals turned into a shower of blood. I was terrified, as I watched the blood fall from the sky like rain. When a petal fell into my hand, my palms were stained red. How could anything so beautiful turn into something so horrifying?

The flashes of blood made me remember the murder of my parents, as their own blood trickled down their arms. The trails of red stained their clothes and gathered in a puddle on the floor beneath them. Their eyes were drained of life, and their skin was blue and cold. I was too afraid to touch their frail bodies in fear that they might snap in half. They were gone.

Ikuto's touch brought me back to reality. His hand gently cupped my face, as his thumb stroked my cheek. In the moonlight, his orbs of violet shimmered like jewels. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. "You spaced out for a bit, and you didn't respond when I called your name. Are you sure you're alright?" He brushed the hair away from my face.

In reality, I was terrified. There was a reason I moved to Tokyo; this place brought back painful memories. What was worse was that cherry blossoms were my mother's favorite flowers. Every year on Hanami, our entire family would stay with grandma and grandpa to watch the cherry blossoms. Those were the peaceful days when all I had to worry about was school and boys.

"I just remembered something; something I'd rather forget." He gave me a care-to-explain face and waited patiently for me to open up. "I never told you this before, in fact, I haven't told anyone. Ami still doesn't understand because she was too young at the time. When I was in high school, I came home one day to see my house destroyed and my parents murdered. Ami was the only survivor. Apparently, loan sharks came to collect the money they gave to my father, but he couldn't pay up. They killed him, and they didn't spare my mother, either. All that was left was a warning written in blood on the wall."

Ikuto's eyes held sympathy for my loss. He understood what it meant to lose someone precious. "I'm sorry, Amu."

"You don't have to be." I forced a smile, trying to hold back the tears. It had been a long time since I last mourned my parents. "You know, sometimes it's just not fair. Sometimes, I wonder why it had to be me. Why did I have to suffer through so much pain? Did I really deserve all of this?" My voice cracked, and the tears brimming in my eyes began to fall.

"No one deserves the loss of a loved one. Believe me, sometimes I wish it was me they killed instead. I wish they took my life and spared theirs." He pulled me into his arms as I cried. I didn't have the heart to push him away, so I stayed still.

Together, we mourned our losses. I cried like I hadn't cried in years while he held me closely. Every teardrop brought relief, and it was as if my sorrows were slowly draining away. We were once kindred spirits floating in space with no real purpose, but once we met, we came together to finish the puzzle. For once in my life, I felt complete.

"Amu?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I croaked. My throat was sore, and my eyes stung.

"I'm still in love with you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so we got a little flashback in this chapter. Honestly, I loved Ikuto's grandparents' story. When I was writing that little tidbit, I felt all mushy inside, but it was also pretty sad. Please review! And my Facebook page is getting pretty lonely, so why don't you go on over and like it? Looking for something new to read? Check out my story **To Write Love on Her Arms**. I promise you won't be disappointed!

XxBloodyYukixX


	14. Interruption

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Interruption

* * *

Love? Still in love with me? Did that make any sense? I couldn't even recall Ikuto ever saying the word 'love' to me. And what about Rima? Weren't they engaged to be married?

I recoiled from his embrace and pushed him away. I wasn't going to fall for his lies again. "I need to get home."

For a brief moment, genuine sadness darkened his eyes, but when he blinked it was gone. As we walked the rest of the way to my house, we were silent. I refused to acknowledge the throbbing in my chest. I didn't even know that 'love' existed in his vocabulary, which was ironic considering how he didn't give a damn about my leaving. He didn't even try to break off his engagement with Rima and treated her like a princess. 'Love', my ass.

Why did he choose to tell me now, a year later? It was already too late. What was said should have been said a year ago. I already promised myself that I would move on, that I wouldn't linger on the past like a ghost. And yet, why was my past still haunting me?

When we arrived at the gate, Ikuto hesitated for a moment. He looked out of place in the rural scenery with his tailored business suit. Like a rose in a field full of weeds, he stood out like a sore thumb. He was a stranger here, unwelcome and unfamiliar. He no longer was the gentle boy who played violin symphonies and mourned his dead sister, but an indifferent man escaping death. I didn't know who this man was or what he did to the boy I once knew.

"I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not," Ikuto whispered helplessly. His eyes were the windows to his shattered soul. It really did seem like he was being sincere.

"It's already too late." I was supposed to sound strong and indifferent, like I couldn't care less about his feelings, but at the last syllable, my voice cracked. I was already on the brink of tears. Afraid that he might snag an opportunity to beguile me, I ran up the porch stairs, into my room, and locked the door. I secretly hoped he would disappear like a bad dream.

* * *

"We're having an office party to celebrate the end of the year. Would you like to join us?" Nikaidou-san asked politely. Beneath his gentle demeanor, I could see his real intentions. It was too obvious that he had his sights set on Kairi's older sister, Sanjo-san. This get together was just another excuse for Nikaidou to spend some time with her, especially since she refused to be alone with him. From the rumors, I heard that they had dated back in high school, but he was caught being unfaithful. Since then, Sanjo vowed never to forgive him.

"Of course, Nikaidou-san. Did you invite Sanjo-san yet?"

With my question, his face instantly turned bright red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I could care less if she came!" Nikaidou stuttered nervously. He pouted and gave me an is-it-really-that-obvious face before proceeding to invite the rest of the staff.

"He's a persistent fellow. It's already been seven years, but he still hasn't given up on my sister." Kairi laughed from his desk. He was organizing test papers, each marked with different numbers scribbled in red ink. "I admire his chivalry, that's for sure."

I forced a nonchalant laugh, hoping that he wouldn't notice my discomfort. It was still awkward between us, especially after Ikuto's whole surprise arrival fiasco. From Kairi's laid-back behavior, I assumed that the bad feelings already simmered down. "Yeah, he's kind of like a puppy. After ripping up one of his master's favorite pillows, he will do anything to win back his master's love."

Kairi raised a brow. "Puppy and master?" He laughed. "That sounds kind of weird, don't you think?"

I didn't understand what he was hinting at until I realized the underlying sexual innuendo in my simile. I smiled. "You, sir, are a pervert."

"You're the one who said it!"

I felt like a school girl fighting with a playmate. It was an exchange of he-said she-said, as we blamed each other for starting the conversation.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I was immediately greeted with the stench of fried noodles and alcohol. The rooms were teeming with people, mostly middle-aged men, and there was a discordant symphony of laughing and talking. My mouth watered at the sight of Soba noodles and Yakizakana. Our party was seated in the far back corner where we reserved a large table for seventeen. Everyone took their seats on the floor, as the waiters scurried to take orders. After about five minutes, sake was brought to the table in packs of a dozen bottles. After ten minutes, our orders came in on thick, white porcelain plates. Rice was served in a separate bowl. Everyone took their chopsticks and dug into their food like ravenous wolves. All the while, people took occasional sips of their sake and yelled about politics and fashion.

"What is that?" One of the teachers yelled. "Miki, is that a ring I see on your finger?" She pointed blatantly at the precious diamond. Miki blushed in embarrassment. "The left hand, huh? Does that mean you're engaged?" When Miki nodded in approval, she was bombarded with questions and congratulations. It turned out that she was engaged to her childhood friend who worked as a doctor in a hospital in the neighboring town. They were both in love since junior high, but neither acknowledged their feelings until three years ago.

"Congrats, Miki! I'm so jealous!" Sanjo slurred. The alcohol was starting to overcome her senses. "And you're only, what, twenty six? So young! If I was that young I would've snagged a chance at getting married. How unfortunate that I'm already thirty five." The entire table stopped their petty small talk to listen to Sanjo's monologue. Whenever she got drunk, things always got more interesting. "But you know what?" She hiccupped. "To hell with marriage! I'd rather die an old maid than get married to a _man_. Ugh, men are such bastards." She took another swig of her sake bottle before pointing accusingly at Miki. "Take this as my advice to you. Run while you still can! He'll cheat on you eventually."

The rest of the staff turned their eyes to Nikaidou, as he squirmed uncomfortably. The tension rose, and everyone's eyes blamed him for making Sanjo into such a pitiful woman. Nikaidou bowed his head in apology, and he whispered that he was working on it.

"And you!" Sanjo pointed at me with a limp finger. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty two."

She laughed as if I had told the funniest joke in the world. "Twenty two? And you're not engaged yet?"

"No."

"Good! At least I'm not the only one. All these other women have subjected themselves to a life of servitude under the bastards called 'men'. Sure, those animals treat you nicely at first, but then when they finally have you wrapped around their finger, they think they can do whatever the hell they want and that we'll forgive them no matter what. Bullcrap. That is a load of bullcrap. Only desperate women are stupid enough to let those insects come crawling back. Next thing you know, you're a servant in your own house cleaning everything and cooking food for your 'beloved husband'. But you and me, we're different. We're independent. We don't need men. To hell with men!" Sanjo took her bottle and raised it in the air as a toast to independence.

The entire table fell silent, as they all focused their attention on me. I wriggled underneath their gazes but refused to meet any of their eyes. I knew what I would find there: pity.

"Don't you have Kairi?" Miki asked to break the awkward silence. Everyone agreed with her, but Kairi and I kept quiet. Her question just made things more complicated. "Well, aren't you guys together? You said that you guys knew each other from high school right? In the student council? Because it's pretty obvious that you two have a thing for each other. I mean, come on." She pointed out that we were sitting next to each other.

It was only for convenience! Out of everyone present, I knew Kairi better compared to the others. Our friendship was completely platonic, at least on my side. I wasn't really sure about Kairi, but I knew for sure that I didn't harbor any special feelings towards him.

"It's not like that," Kairi protested. "We're just friends, that's all. No need for reading in between the lines."

"Oh come on, Kairi! We all know that you're in love with Amu. It's just too obvious!" Miki retorted. Her claim was backed up by all the others.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. These people knew nothing, and yet they meddled in other's affairs. She was giving all these ignorant people the wrong impression and planting false hopes in Kairi's brain. I felt a massive headache come on, and I was certain it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"Hey! Do you guys see that man over there? I've never seen him before. Oh my God, and he's looking this way!" One of the women exclaimed from the end of the table. All at once, everyone's head snapped in the direction she was referring to. For a moment, I had a chance to breathe, no longer suffocated by their gazes. I felt at ease because the attention was shifted from me to some stranger.

Kairi suddenly grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly. Just when I was about to tell him to stop, I saw that his shoulders were tense and his brows were furrowed in anger. The women across from me were swooning, and I smelled their arousal like a perfume laden with aphrodisiac. The men, like Kairi, were apprehensive and disapproving.

"I wonder why he's looking at her," A woman complained, as she glared at me with jealous eyes.

Looking at _me_? Why in the world would this stranger be looking at me?

When I turned to follow everyone's passionate stares, I realized what she meant.

Oh. Of course.

When my eyes met violet orbs, he smirked like the devil. He had finally caught my attention. With another designer black suit and his perfect blue hair swept across his face, he looked like a gold-digger's dream. Rich, handsome, and successful. He mouthed "hello there" and gave a small wave. I wanted to kill myself right then and there.

"Does he know you?" Miki asked. My anger probably sparked her curiosity.

"Yes, but just ignore him. He's not right in the mind," I lied through clenched teeth. I wished he would just go away and leave me be. Was that so much to ask for?

"He looks damn _fine_ to me. Maybe we should invite him over for a drink?" The same jealous woman who glared at me offered. All the women agreed without hesitation, while the men remained reluctant and silent. The woman got up from her seat and headed to Ikuto's table while swinging her voluptuous hips. When she arrived, they exchanged a few words, and she gave him a playful wink before grabbing him by the hand and bringing him to our table. "I got him!"

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's nice to meet you all." He bowed and smiled flirtatiously at the women. They squealed like pigs and reeled with arousal. This man was a weapon. He walked towards me and stopped next to Kairi. "Mind if I sit here? Since I know Hinamori-san."

_Hinamori-san_. Ugh, disgusting.

"No go right ahead." I could hear the venom seeping out of Kairi's clenched teeth. He still wasn't happy about his little verbal skirmish with Ikuto. Ikuto thanked Kairi, and plopped down next to me. His leg rubbed against mine, and our shoulders were touching. The intense heat felt unpleasant. With my knee, I nudged his leg and gave him a don't-freaking-touch-me look.

"So, what is your relation to our coworker?" Miki questioned with a twisted smile.

Ikuto's smile widened tenfold. "I'm Amu's boyfriend."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh no he didn't! Well anyway, my favorite part of this chapter was Sanjo's drunken, feministic rant. That was fun to write. As always, thanks for your support! Please review, and don't forget to like my page on Facebook (link is in profile)!

XxBloodyYukixX


	15. Fever

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Fever

* * *

What the _hell_ was he talking about? _Boyfriend_? Who said anything about a boyfriend? Didn't I make it clear that I didn't want a relationship with him? Let alone as boyfriend and girlfriend. This bastard just didn't know when to stop, did he?

"You never told us you had a _boyfriend_, Amu," Miki protested, but her eyes blazed with excitement.

"I don't," I answered flatly. If she wanted gossip, she wasn't going to get any from me. This nosy woman would just have to find her juicy stories elsewhere.

"Oh, don't be so coy. How could you deny him?" She replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I couldn't deny him? I didn't see why not. "No really, there's nothing between us." I didn't even try to hide how disgusted I was with the idea of us dating.

"Oh please. It's so obvious that there's something between you two." Miki turned towards Ikuto with an apologetic look. "Is it a one-sided love?"

Ikuto matched her sympathy with an innocent pout. "Unfortunately." All the women at the table were riled up by his confession. Most of them expressed their disbelief in my unwillingness to reciprocate his feelings, while others offered up themselves for the role as his girlfriend.

"Would you stop it?" I hissed between clenched teeth.

"I don't want to," Ikuto whispered back with a playful wink.

"What was that secret exchange? Are you two whispering sweet nothings to each other? How adorable!" Miki pointed out.

I seriously wanted to stuff napkins down her throat to stop her from talking. Could she not take a hint? Wasn't it obvious that I wasn't kidding around about our relationship? Fed up with her theories, I placed my money on the table to pay for my share of food and left the restaurant. Behind me, everyone protested and called me to come back. I heard a few people shout that they were just kidding around. Ha! They should've just said that from the beginning.

"Wait up, Amu!" Ikuto ran until he caught up to me. Not wanting to deal with him, I quickened my pace. "Oh, c'mon. I was just joking. No need to be so upset."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around sharply. "Excuse me? Do I look amused to you? You embarrassed me in front of my coworkers! That was very unprofessional!" I was breathing really heavily now, and I felt like a bull that just saw red.

"I'm sorry."

I was taken aback by his response. I thought he was going to tell me that I was being ridiculous and that I should calm down. I never expected an apology, especially from him, the narcissist. "You don't mean that."

"No, I really do. I'm sorry." Did he have any hidden motives for giving in so easily? It was hard to believe in his words. But, when I looked into his eyes, I saw his sincerity.

"Oh, well, you should be," I said condescendingly before turning back around and walking away. Ikuto was right next to me, like a loyal dog. However, he was far from being man's best friend.

He jogged a little ahead of me before stopping with his arms stretched out. "I think we should hug it out." He was teasing again. I could tell from the glint in his eyes. He just didn't know when to give up.

"I think we shouldn't."

His smile inflated into a pout, and his eyes went wide and glistened with fake tears. He had the puppy dog pout down to a science. With his arms still outstretched, he motioned for me to come into his embrace. I didn't budge.

"Don't make me force you," He threatened lightheartedly. There it was again; his signature smirk. Seeing that I was being insubordinate, he started inching closer to me. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way."

"Don't you dare," I growled. Argh, this bastard.

"Too late!" He pounced at me like a predator on prey. He squeezed so tightly that I could barely breathe. I couldn't escape, so I gave in to his affection. "See? All better." He talked to me as if I was a little girl who got a booboo, and his kiss made the pain go away. His embrace loosened a bit, as he placed his hands on my lower back. I couldn't see his face because he rested his head on my shoulder. I suddenly felt the urge to stroke his hair. From his actions, I could tell he needed the hug more than I did.

"What's wrong?" I was still unconcerned, but I noticed that Ikuto didn't have his usual playfulness. Something was off by the way his body felt like it carried the weight of the world.

"It's nothing." He brushed off my halfhearted concern. His breathing was heavier than usual, like it was too hard to take in air. His hands fell numbly from my waist to his sides. I had to hold him up for support. On my shoulder where his forehead rested, I felt his temperature rise like the weather in the dessert. Just to make sure, I placed my palm on his forehead.

"Your fever is really high! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" I felt like a nagging mother, but the damage had been done. There was no use crying over spilled milk.

I had to drag him with his arm slung over my shoulder for support all the way home. By the time we got to the door, I had my grandma help me carry him to the guest room.

"I think we have some cold medicine in the cabinet. Could you get a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth?" My grandma went out before I could give her an answer, but I went straight to the kitchen to fetch what I needed. When I got back to the room, Ikuto was panting, sweating, and shivering with his face twisted in pain. I got more blankets from the closet and piled them on top of him. With the wash cloth, I dipped it into the cold water, rung out the excess water, and placed it on his head. My grandma came back with the medicine and a glass of water.

"C'mon, Ikuto, time to take your medicine." He only groaned in response but tried his best to sit up. I held the back of his head just in case he collapsed, as he swallowed the pill. "Good, that should relieve the pain. Obaa-chan, I'll go make some porridge. He didn't eat anything at the restaurant."

Before I could leave the bedside, someone grabbed my wrist. "Please don't leave me alone," Ikuto begged. His voice held such agony that it was hard to ignore him. I had never seen him so weak and vulnerable before.

"I think I'll go make the porridge, Amu. You need to stay with him." Before I could disagree, she left without another word. Ikuto squeezed my wrist to the point where I was sure that the blood stopped circulating to my hand. My maternal instincts were kicking in, as I sat at the bedside and stroked his hair. Every now and then, he whimpered like an injured puppy. Seeing him like this felt weird, like hearing a dirty secret that would've been better kept unsaid. I wanted to make the pain go away. I didn't want to watch him suffer like this.

In his struggle with reality and dreams, he called out my name many times. Not knowing whether or not he could hear me, I always reminded him that I was right here by his side. After I reassured him that I wasn't leaving, he calmed down. He never let go of my hand.

He was able to eat a few spoonfuls of porridge, and his temperature lowered enough for him to sleep soundly without shivering violently. I didn't leave. In fact, I didn't want to leave. Something I couldn't explain made me stay. I never let go of his hand, even though it turned numb from his strong grip.

I woke up the next morning on his bedside, his hand still in mine. When I placed my hand on his forehead to check his temperature, his head wasn't as warm as before. Thank goodness. My touch roused him from his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he smiled. "I love how the first thing I see when I wake up is your beautiful face. I should have fevers more often."

"Idiot! I was really worried!" Even though I knew he was just joking, I couldn't help but be angry. He never showed any signs of sickness until his fever spiked to the point where he could no longer stand. By then, it was already severe.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand and gently stroked my face with his thumb. "I probably caught something the other night when we stayed out late talking underneath the trees, but I guess it decided to surface when my immune system was down because of the alcohol. I didn't even know I had a fever until I collapsed in your arms. How uncool. If I was going to collapse in your arms, it might as well have been from something more erotic." I slapped his arm, but not hard enough to hurt him, and gave him a hard glare. "Kidding! Just kidding!"

"You should get some more rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Just before I was about to leave, Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. For once, I didn't struggle or feel any contempt. I just stood there in his warmth like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks. For everything. I mean it. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." He sounded so sincere, like his life depended on my presence. I didn't know how to respond without sounding like a complete ignoramus.

So I went with the simplest phrase I could think of. "You're welcome."

What else was I supposed to say? That I was scared I might lose him? Saying something like that would've made me look like an idiot. That I thought it was oddly adorable how he kept calling my name? No. I would never admit that. Not even if my life depended on it. None of my other options sounded appropriate enough to say without making things more awkward. Whatever, it didn't matter what I said to him. What mattered was that he was all better now and that I didn't have to concern myself with him anymore. He could die, and I wouldn't give a damn. Wait. Scratch that. That was a lie. I'd rather he not die.

I was sure that I had already sorted out my feelings for Ikuto, and that every ounce of like towards him was gone. Maybe there were a few lingering feelings somewhere in there, but I needed to get rid of them fast. Now was not the time to give in. For all I know, he was probably still engaged to Rima.

_Ding dong._

"I'll get it!" I rushed to the door and opened it without checking who was there. Kairi promised that he would pick up Ami from school since I had to take care of Ikuto. "I hope the walk here wasn't too troublesome-"

"No, it wasn't. Though, I have to admit, the cherry blossom trees are absolutely gorgeous."

That voice didn't belong to Kairi or Ami. Weird, I wasn't expecting any visitors. I looked up to see who this stranger was.

Long, curly hair trailed all the way down to her waist. A childish giant ribbon attached to a headband was placed on her head. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She reminded me of those expensive porcelain dolls with fair skin and big eyes, but instead of lifelessness, her eyes were filled with a burning passion. Nothing would get in her way.

"I'm here to take Ikuto back."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** You know the drill. Reviews are much appreciated! Ikuto with a fever? I can imagine how cute his vulnerable face is! But who is this lady coming to take him away? I think it's pretty obvious, but if you're not sure, stay tuned for the next chapter!

XxBloodyYukixX


	16. Addition

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Addition

* * *

Great, just what I needed. Another unwanted visitor. Why did it seem like the entire world knew where I lived?

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Rima demanded, her hands placed delicately on her hips. If it weren't for her petit stature, I probably would've felt intimidated. With a defeated sigh, I pushed the door out and let her enter. With her small suitcase rolling behind her, she perused through the house with an air of distaste. The cheap furniture and decorations weren't to her liking, apparently. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her designer clothes and snobby attitude. Though she clearly didn't belong there, she walked with ease and familiarity like she was used to adapting to new environments. She browsed the pictures hanging up on the wall of myself and Ami. "Is that your sister?"

"Yes." Why did she care?

"Ikuto told me about your sister. He said he never met her, but she seemed cute from the stories you told him." I felt uncomfortable with the fact that Ikuto shared my personal stories with a complete stranger. He had no right to divulge such private information. The remaining iota of respect I had left for him was thrown out the window.

Suddenly annoyed at her presence, I pointed down the hall. "Ikuto is in the last room down the hall to your left." I wanted her to leave as soon as possible. Following her down the hall, we arrived at Ikuto's room, and he was utterly surprised to see her.

"Rima! What are you doing here?" He strained his voice to seem pleasantly surprised, but his eyes were filled with dread. I was satisfied with his response. At least I wasn't the only one who didn't like her.

Immediately, she flung herself at him. "Oh, Ikuto! I was looking for you everywhere! You have no idea how worried I was!" She wiped nonexistent tears from her face and sniffled to emphasize just how distressed she was. I rolled my eyes. "Why haven't you come home? Your father is really mad!" At the mention of his father, Ikuto's eyes grew wide and his face turned ten shades paler.

"R-Really now?" He croaked. "Does he know I'm here?"

"No, but he said that as long as the marriage goes according to plan, he'd be willing to forgive you." Rima wrapped her arms around his neck, and he looked as if he was being choked to death by a boa constrictor. "Come home! We have to get married in a few months, so you need to be there for the preparations!"

Ikuto glanced at me for a brief moment, his gaze filled with regret, before turning back towards Rima. "I thought I already told you that I don't want to get married."

She pouted and stabbed her finger into his chest. "But you have to! Your father said so!"

He hesitated for a moment, aware of how much power his father had over him. "I know he did, but I won't let him control my life. I'm sorry, but I don't want to get married." When Rima kept persisting with the subject of marriage, he chastised her antics and tried to reason with her. "Look, I know you don't actually like me. You're just doing what my old man told you to do. There's no reason for you to listen to him."

"Who said anything about not liking you? I like you! You just refuse to believe it!" Rima yelled in a huff.

"Let's be honest, sweetheart. You like my money." At his comment, Rima couldn't come up with a retort. She sat there, dumbfounded. He looked at her suitcase and sighed. "Why don't you go back home?"

"I can't! I promised your father that I would bring you back home. I can't go back empty-handed."

Ikuto brushed his hair away from his face with his fingers. "That's true. Alright, well, did you come here alone?"

"Of course not! Nagihiko came with me."

Ikuto visibly relaxed, glad to know that his friend came along as well. "Well, where is he?"

"He's outside." She looked at me with disdain, as if I were an insect. "Can you go get him?"

Not wanting to face an argument with the little sprite, I headed out the door to the white limo parked next to Ikuto's car in the driveway. Nagihiko, with his long purple locks and dapper business suit, leaned against the side of the car with his arms crossed over his chest. Despite his feminine features, he exuded an air of masculinity that was hard to ignore. It seemed that Ikuto wasn't the only one who showered women with pheromones.

When he saw me approaching, he straightened himself. "Is Rima with Ikuto?"

"Yes. Ikuto and Rima would like you to come inside."

Silently, he followed me into the house to the room where Ikuto and Rima were arguing.

"-can't stay here with me and Amu." Ikuto insisted.

"Then where am I supposed to go? I certainly can't go back to your house!"

Nagihiko cleared his throat, and the bickering stopped. "Did you need something?" He asked.

Ikuto stood up from the bed and almost lost his balance, but he caught himself before he could fall. Traces of his fever were still present. "Yes, do you mind bringing Rima home?"

At this, Rima began to protest, her voice becoming shrill and annoying.

Both Ikuto and Nagihiko winced and tried their best to ignore Rima's complaining. "Sorry, Ikuto, but my orders are to bring you back with me," Nagihiko replied. Rima finally became quiet and nodded.

Ikuto's patience was wearing thin. Before he started yelling up a storm, I gave a very bold suggestion. "Why don't you two stay here for a while? At least until Ikuto is ready to go back home." The entire room went dead silent. Rima seemed pleased with the notion, but Ikuto looked less than thrilled. Nagihiko gave no indication as to how he felt about the idea.

"That's a great idea! Where will my room be?" Rima chirped. Her little body couldn't contain the excitement of staying somewhere far away from home.

Ikuto looked at me, his eyes pleading that I take back what I said. I shook my head at him. "There's a guestroom down the hall. There are no other rooms available, so I hope you don't mind sharing this one with Ikuto, Nagihiko."

"Of course not."

"I could share a room with Ikuto!" Rima suggested mischievously.

"No!" Both Ikuto and Nagihiko exclaimed at the same time. Rima shrunk away from their harsh tone and scampered down the hall with her suitcase in tow.

"Yeah… Um… I think I'll go help her unpack," I murmured uncomfortably and headed towards the guestroom.

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me that you have _more_ people living in your house now?" Kairi asked, flabbergasted. We were walking home down the dirt path from the cram school. A cool breeze went right through me, as the goosebumps trailed down my arms.

"Unfortunately."

"Who are these people?"

Not wanting to reveal too much, I told half of the truth. "Nagihiko and Rima are close friends with Ikuto. They'll be staying for a little while." Ok, so maybe it wasn't a half truth. It was one-forth true.

"And why is that?"

God, I hated nosy people. "They wanted to take a little vacation from the city."

"Are they married or something?" Jeez, why did he care?

"No, not really. I think they're dating, though," I lied through clenched teeth. I obviously couldn't tell him that Rima and Ikuto were engaged to be married.

He visibly relaxed and proceeded to change the subject. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You seem out of it lately, like you're under a lot of stress." Oh, he had no idea.

"Taking care of five people is no easy task," I joked. Picking up after Rima was like trying to take care of puppy that was never potty trained. The girl was a complete mess.

When we arrived at the front gate, Kairi stopped for a moment. He looked as if he wanted to enter, but something was holding him back. I opened the gate and gestured for him to follow me inside. Despite his prying, he was still a good friend of mine. I couldn't just ignore his existence.

The house was filled with the smell of shrimp tempura and the sound of rambunctious voices. My grandmother, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko were gathered around the table with a deck of cards at the center. Ami sat in my grandmother's lap, her eyes glowing with excitement. Each person had five cards, and they all looked at each other with impish grins. They were playing poker.

"I've got Lady Luck on my side," My grandmother said. She rubbed Ami's head, who responded with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yeah, right. I bet five hundred yen that you're bluffing," Ikuto scoffed. He picked a card from the deck and placed it facing up on the table. For a brief moment, excitement flashed in his eyes before he replaced it with his poker face. "Alright, are you in or out?"

"I fold," Nagihiko sighed, defeated. Rima followed suit. The only ones left were Ikuto and my grandmother.

"Alright, I guess it's just you and me, old woman." His tone was playful. He revealed his cards. "Three of a kind. Read 'em and weep!" He reached over to the pile of coins, but my grandma slapped his hand away.

"Not so fast!" She put down her cards. "Full house! I win!" She gathered the coins in a pile in front of her and smiled triumphantly. Ikuto just sat there speechless while Rima and Nagihiko congratulated my grandma on a job well done.

"You were just lucky!"

"That's what this game is all about, sweetie. It's a game of luck." My grandmother winked, as Ami grabbed a few coins and studied them intently.

"Obaa-chan! Kairi's here for dinner!" I called out. Everyone turned around to gawk at the new guest. Ami jumped from her seat and ran over to greet Kairi. Nagihiko and Rima stared at him with mild interest, while Ikuto looked less than pleased.

"Yay! Kairi's here!" Ami reached up to hug him, and he scooped her up into his arms. She giggled like a love-struck maiden.

He carried her all the way to the table of people. "Hello, let me introduce myself. My name is Kairi Sanjo. It's nice to meet you all." He bowed his head carefully, making sure not to drop Ami. Everyone greeted him, except for Ikuto, who glared flaming daggers.

Dinner was delicious but incredibly awkward. My grandma's feeble attempts of starting conversation died almost immediately. Rima continually complained about not having gourmet food, but she managed to finish two servings. Nagihiko remained silent and aloof, but Ikuto exuded an air of superiority. Every movement and every comment of his was an attempt to show off his masculinity. I didn't know whether to laugh or smack him for being so bothersome. Fortunately, Kairi didn't join in on Ikuto's childish games. Instead, he tried to make small talk with the new additions to the house.

"So, Nagihiko-san and Rima-san, where did you two come from?"

"Tokyo," They both answered frankly.

"What brought you to Hokkaido?"

"I heard the cherry blossoms here were beautiful. I just had to come and see for myself." Rima lied convincingly. She was doing a pretty good job at acting.

"Yes, they are beautiful," Kairi stated simply. Then he cleared his throat. "So, I heard that you and Nagihiko-san are dating. It must be nice vacationing together."

There was a brief pause before Rima's face contorted in disgust. "Of course not!"

Kairi shot me a questioning look, and I focused all my attention on the grooves of the wooden table. Just my luck. Of course Rima couldn't just grit her teeth and lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making assumptions," Kairi apologized. I could feel his gaze burning a hole in my face.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I'm Ikuto's fiancé."

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I decided to take up this story again. I forgot how much I missed it! Also, for those of you who didn't already know, I also updated my other story, **Cat and Mouse**. Go check that out! Don't forget to review!

XxBloodyYukixX


	17. Present

**Haou Airen**

**Chapter Seventeen:** Present

* * *

"Amu, what's going on? Why did you lie to me?" Kairi's eyes held all the hurt and betrayal of a puppy abandoned by its master. With the awkwardness of the dinner over, Kairi and I volunteered to clean up. As he washed dishes, I dried each utensil and placed them in their corresponding cupboards. I tried to avoid his piercing gaze as much as possible, but I could still feel him looking at me as he waited for my explanation.

"Things are a lot more complicated than you can imagine."

"Try me."

I wasn't sure what possessed me to tell Kairi everything. Perhaps it was because I trusted him enough to know, or maybe I hoped he could help me escape the melting pot of chaos. He continued washing dishes, but he interjected whenever he felt the need to express his opinion. He frowned often, and his shoulders tensed when I mentioned the near-death experience with Suzuki from the White Tiger Organization. When I finished, I could tell that Kairi didn't like any of it.

"Do you love him?" The crack of Kairi's voice gave away his disappointment. His longing gaze made me less inclined to answer.

"I don't know. I mean I did, but I don't know if I do anymore. He broke my heart, and I still haven't forgiven him for that." I was trying to convince myself. Convince myself that Ikuto was no good for me and that being with him would end in misery.

"He also has a fiancé, Amu. Even if the marriage is arranged, Rima is his fiancé nonetheless." Kairi's voice urged me to move on, his disappointment in Ikuto apparent.

"I know she is. She's a very nice girl, and I shouldn't ruin their relationship." My brain knew the benefits of moving on, but my heart needed some more convincing. Maybe it was time for a clean slate. Maybe it was time to go back to the dating scene and meet new people.

A knock by the entrance took us by surprise. I turned and saw Ikuto leaning on the kitchen entrance, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Amu, can I see you for a second?"

I looked back and forth between Ikuto and Kairi, feeling the sparks fly and the tension fill the room. I couldn't stay any longer. "Alright. Good night, Kairi."

"See you, Amu." I gave him a brief head nod before following Ikuto out of the kitchen and into the backyard. When he settled into the swing on the rickety swing set, I remained standing in fear that my added body weight would destroy it. "Did you eavesdrop on the entire conversation?"

"Only part of it." His dry smile lacked his usual enthusiasm. He must've heard my true feelings.

"What did you want to talk about?" Even with my arms crossed, the biting chill of the night air raised the goose bumps on my skin. Ikuto started swinging back and forth, and the swing set screeched when rusty metals rubbed together.

He paused before answering with his expression pensive and his grip tight. "I'm going to officially end things with Rima. There's no point in keeping up appearances because my father isn't watching, and I don't love her." He stopped swinging, and at that moment he looked me straight in the eye. "I love you."

I flinched at the word. "You should tell Rima soon instead of leading her on." I didn't bother to lessen the sharpness of my voice. "If that's all you wanted to tell me, I'm going to bed."

He grabbed my wrist before I could leave and pulled me towards his hard chest. I could hear the rapid pounding of his heart. "Why do you still refuse to believe me?" With his arms wrapped around my waist, I couldn't break free. The overpowering smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body filled my head with both sweet and bitter memories. Perhaps it was the glass of wine I had for dinner, but I felt very dizzy.

When I snapped back to my senses, I tried pushing him away. "Let me go! Didn't you hear me? I said let me—"

His lips smashed onto mine with all the hunger and urgency suppressed from the year of separation. His tongue pierced the opening of my mouth, demanding entrance into the warm abyss. With his hands grabbing firmly on my bottom and the shivers running up and down my spine, I obediently opened my mouth. Our tongues wrestled furiously, the taste of him engulfing me in sweet bliss. Passion pumped through me, and I felt myself opening like a Sakura blossom in spring. His hot breath smelled like pure lust. Everywhere he touched burned, and the heat coming from his hips made wearing clothes uncomfortable. I was ready to do anything and everything to quench my thirst.

He pulled away very slowly, as my lips continued to seek him out. The desire in his eyes revealed how much he wanted me. "Let's go to your room."

I held his hand and led him through the house, all the while teasing him with the sensuous sway of my hips. Silence rang loudly in the house, except for the occasional heavy breathing coming from every room. It was only midnight, but the house was fast asleep.

When we got to my room, I latched my hands onto his shirt, urging him to take everything off. My eyes drank in his sculpted biceps and chest, as my hands raked across his warm flesh. With his hips propped up against mine, I could feel his erection throbbing through his jeans. I unzipped his pants, and when they slid to the ground, I admired the length of his member poking free from his boxers. My hand wrapped around his shaft, teasing it with promise of indulgence.

"Don't tease me like that." He complained, his voice cracking from the raw pleasure of touch. When the boxers came off, I grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed. He tore off my clothes but paused a few seconds to appreciate my nudity. Lying down with my legs wide open, I submitted fully to his will. "You're so beautiful, Amu." His hands alternated between cupping my breasts and stroking my inner thighs, as his eyes drank in my femininity. I couldn't help but let a few quiet moans escape.

His head settled in between my thighs and dropped to the cleft of my legs. He laved a long hard stroke of his tongue through my wet folds, and I felt it all the way down to my toes. My hands fisted against the duvet. Weakened by the pleasure, I dropped all my weight back against the bed as he continued to lick my pussy. "You're so wet." He cooed. He used an alternating rhythm of long hard strokes against my labia and intense bursts of flicks and sucks concentrated on my clit. He was playing my body like a violin, eliciting the same notes from me over and over again. Adding his thumb to his efforts, he stroked repeatedly over my clit while his tongue circled and dipped into my opening, and every nerve ending concentrated itself at the center of my body.

Pure white-hot energy flowed through me, rose in me, threatening to break me apart. He responded by rubbing harder, licking faster, and drinking in my juice. A glorious explosion of sensation began at my pussy and ricocheted through every cell in my body. Muscles flexed and contracted throughout me in a wave, as my orgasm extended endlessly.

"I want you inside me." I begged. The raw lust controlled everything: my thoughts, my actions, my feelings.

He maneuvered his eight-inch cock at the slit of my pussy, gently rubbing against the wet lips. "Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes filled briefly with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure." With his cock positioned right at my opening, he grabbed my hips and slowly entered. The heat filled my insides, as I tightened around him. He gave out a soft groan before quickening his thrusts. In and out and in and out. I was filled to the brim with his lust, heavily breathing and whispering his name. I wrapped my legs around his hips to give him easier access to my womb.

"Shit, Amu, you're so tight." Ikuto's eyes were hooded with desire and affection. I bit my lip, trying to stay as quiet as possible before I started screaming. I looked at where we were connected and blushed tenfold. The sight was so erotic. "Fuck." He murmured as he watched his wet cock slide in and out of me. Seeing my blush, he lowered himself onto his elbows and claimed my mouth. Sounds of lovemaking filled the room: the smack of our bodies, the sticky wetness, the rocking of the bed, the panting breaths, the impassioned moans. I closed my eyes to listen, and my arousal heightened in response.

He shifted his position on top of me and found my sweet spot. "Right there. Don't stop!" I begged. My whimpers urged him on faster and harder. My legs tightened their grip around him, adding depth to his thrusts. My juices leaked out endlessly, and I could feel the walls of my pussy strangling his cock.

"Come for me again. Can you do that?" He panted.

"Close." I rasped.

I reached down to swipe at my clit. Feeling my slick wetness put me on the brink of insanity. Faster and faster I rubbed until I felt myself on the edge of explosion. Ikuto watched my fingers with fervent intensity, drinking in the erotic sight of touching myself. His impassioned groan hinted at his release. "Come." He growled. "Come all over my cock."

My hands reached for his back, and my nails dug deep into his skin. "I'm coming! Oh God!" A hot white flash erupted, and all my sensations were concentrated right in between my legs. As my back arched in burning release, my inner walls milked at him relentlessly.

"Fuck!" His thrusts were more ravenous, and I felt him grow inside me. "I'm gonna come!" My hips moved in time with his, and my moans urged him on. He pulled out his cock and released everything onto my stomach. When every last drop escaped, he collapsed next to me. I reached over for the tissues and wiped off his cum, as his eyes watched my every move intently.

His lips hovered over my ear, and I listened to the steady sound of his breathing. "I love you. I really do." The desperate sincerity of his voice surprised me.

I didn't respond, but I didn't push him away either. In the back of my mind, I was starting to believe him.

* * *

"Is there a mall nearby? I left all my clothes back in Tokyo." Rima complained, as she filed her nails. I looked at all of her designer clothes, and other than a few wrinkles, they looked incredibly expensive. She was going to have a hard time traveling with her five-inch Jimmy Choos.

"The closest mall is an hour away. Are you ok with that?"

She deliberated her choices for a second before deciding that new clothes were the better option. "Yeah let's go. Nagihiko, are you coming?" He was surprised to hear his first name because they were never close to begin with. Giving in to her wishes, he nodded at her request and headed out the door. "I know you walk to work all the time, but why don't you use your car, Amu?"

"Gas is expensive. Besides, it only takes about ten minutes to walk to the cram school, so there's no point in driving."

Her eyes looked at me with disapproval, but she decided not to probe. We all headed towards the car. My grandmother and Ami decided to stay behind to do chores. With the new arrivals in the house, some furniture had to be rearranged to accommodate everyone.

Ikuto sat shotgun, as I drove down the dirt road to the highway. He reached for the radio and put on some classic rock. Rima complained about my open window, the loud music, and the blistering heat, but we all decided to ignore her.

The mall was much smaller than Rima anticipated, and she continued to pester me about finding a more substantial mall because she needed a wider variety of stores. When we entered, the smell of fried foods engulfed me, and the sounds of humming voices and tapping feet filled my ears. Windowed ceilings let in streams of sunlight, which sparkled on the white marble floor. Typically, Rima went straight to Chanel to buy a new purse, Jimmy Choo for five pairs of shoes, Tiffany & Co. for jewelry, and Armani for clothes. I drooled on all the merchandise but flinched when I looked at the price tags.

I wandered off over to Forever 21, knowing that I could at least afford a few cute outfits. While Nagihiko stayed with Rima, Ikuto tagged along with me very patiently. It surprised me how tolerant he was when it came to shopping. No matter how long I took looking for good deals, he stayed obediently by my side. He even offered to carry my things, which was sweet of him.

I noticed for the first time how attention gravitated towards him. Whether it was because of his unusually colored hair or his impeccably good looks, every woman stopped and stared. Noticing me by his side, they shot jealous glares my way. I paid no heed, but in my mind I felt a sense of superiority.

With Ikuto acting as my shopping cart, we headed over to the fitting rooms. I modeled every outfit because Ikuto insisted on it. He especially enjoyed the skimpy dresses and skirts and the deep v-neck tops. Rummaging through the piles of clothes, I found a few bikinis that I didn't pick out. I threw away all of my inhibitions and decided to appease him with the bathing suits.

"How do I look?" I twirled around in a revealing, bright pink two-piece and shook my butt for emphasis. Ironically, Ikuto's face turned bright pink, and he needed time to collect himself.

"You look great." He smiled and tried his best to focus on my face and not my other assets.

At the cashier, he offered to pay for my clothes, but I brushed him off. I earned enough to pay for myself, and I didn't want to owe him anything. We later met back up with Rima, as Nagihiko trailed behind her holding dozens of bags from expensive stores. The bags filled my car to the brim because there wasn't enough room in the trunk, and the ride home was peaceful as Rima dozed off from exhaustion. Her head rested on Nagihiko's shoulder, and she had the most peaceful expression on her face. Nagihiko lied his head against hers, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

Ikuto placed something on my lap, but I didn't see what it was until I reached a red light. A little blue box with a white bow stared back at me, and the black letters inscribed read "Tiffany & Co." The only times I ever saw the box were in magazines and movies. Behind the white ribbon lied promises of fashion, riches, or even marriage or love. It was Pandora's box, and I had no intention of opening it.

I threw the box haphazardly into Ikuto's lap. The action was careless, implying that I didn't care for such things when in reality I did. "Return it." I demanded.

In my peripheral vision, I saw him frown. "You don't like it?"

"No." I lied.

"Am I not allowed to spoil you?"

"You have no obligation to spoil me. We're not together."

There was a short pause as he deliberated how he wanted to respond to my comment. "Maybe I want to spoil you."

"But you have no reason to."

"Don't throw it away. At least have the decency to look inside first." I didn't know how to respond, especially because he had a point. Throwing it back at him was a rude move.

We reached my house, and Rima exited the car, leaving Nagihiko to remove and carry all the bags. Once I parked in the driveway, Ikuto handed the box back to me. I pulled the corner of the bow, and all the promises the box held unraveled. After removing the lid, I gasped in awe. Lying on the black velvet was a silver bracelet with two sparkling charms: a key and a padlock. I was expecting glitz and glam, but I was surprised to find simplicity and style.

I didn't know I was smiling until I noticed the pain in my face. I had to admit, although it wasn't the right thing, being spoiled certainly felt good. "It's beautiful."

"It would look more beautiful on you."

"Ikuto, I can't." I closed the Tiffany box and handed it back to him.

"Is that your answer?" The anger in his voice hinted at something more significant than the bracelet.

"Please, just give me time. I'm really confused. I don't know if I am, but I might be in lo—"

There was a knock on the passenger window, as Rima looked desperately into the car. Ikuto rolled down the window, and I worried about the fear apparent in her eyes. "You guys should come inside." Her hands visibly shook on the door.

We followed her towards the house, and for the first time I noticed the black limo parked by the curb. The license plate was from Tokyo.

Rima's voice cracked from apprehension as she warned us about what to expect. "Ikuto, your father's here."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Reviews are greatly appreciated!

XxBloodyYukixX


End file.
